


LOVE IS BLIND - L.S

by maguii_sol



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol
Summary: Based on the Netflix reality show. (adapted to homosexual couples).The premise of this "experiment", is simple. A handful of single men enter soundproofed "pods" where they then date other singles without ever being able to see their faces. All they have to go on is their voice and conversation skills.As the days go on, each participant has to choose a potential companion. Whenever they decide, one of the men has to propose marriage.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 53
Kudos: 64





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

The premise of this “experiment”, is simple. A handful of single men enter soundproofed “pods” where they then date other singles without ever being able to see their faces. All they have to go on is their voice and conversation skills. The participants are stripped of all distractions including cell phones. They have to live on-set with the rest of the show’s participants, separated in different apartments.  
For ten days in a speed dating format, all of the men date each other in different "pods" where they can talk, but not see each other. As the days go on, each participant has to choose a potential companion. Whenever they decide, one of the men has to propose marriage. If both members of the couple agree to the coupling they then get to meet for the very first time before being whisked away to a honeymoon-type vacation in Mexico.

If they survive the honeymoon, they then go back to the real world where they live together for four weeks introducing friends and family to their new, soon-to-be partner. And after the four weeks comes the wedding, where each person will choose if they want to continue on this path together by walking down the aisle. Proving whether an emotional connection, sight unseen, makes love truly blind.

________


	2. DAY ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all, hello you :)  
> I'm Mag🦋
> 
> I wanted to say that if you aren't familiar with the show that this fic was based in, you can search up how does the 'pods' look like, ok? So you can understand better how it works. 
> 
> I hope you like this, I'll be updating every day 🦋

CHAPTER ONE/DAY ONE  
Harry's POV.

I was quite nervous as I entered my apartment for the first time. I left my suitcase over the couch and I wandered around for a couple of minutes. There was a little kitchen, a big bed in the middle of the room, the couch and a little door which I guessed was the bathroom.

They had taken away our phones and any other communications with the outside world. From now on, the following ten days I'm on my own. No Instagram, no Twitter, no more video calls with my mom or my sister.

I'm a participant in this experiment, and I'm going to enjoy as much as I can, and hopefully find a man who wants to marry me without being carried away by appearances.

They didn't give any indication for now, so I just started to take my things out of the suitcase, trying to make myself comfortable in my new and temporary apartment.

I was putting my hair conditioner inside the bathroom when a woman started speaking through the speakers of the room.

"Welcome to Love is Blind! This year we have the only man special. I can see that you're all very excited and I'm sure you all want to start dating, am I right? But first, let me explain to you how this works. There's sixteen men now, every single one of you is going to live in one individual apartment.   
To talk and get to know each other, we have the 'pods'. You can use them from ten in the morning till eight pm. You can ask for the person you want to meet, but only if that person accepts to talk to you back. Today as it is the first day, you have to go through every one of them. From tomorrow you are able to choose who you want to date.  
I highly recommend that you bring some notebook to the pods today, you can ask the other person everything you want, you have to know them to be able to make such an important decision as marriage.   
The 'pods' are cubicles where you can sit and spend as much time as you want talking with the other person behind the tinted glass. Quick reminder, you can't ask about appearance questions, the experiment is about falling in love by conversation.   
Everything you need, we are here to help you. Now, you can go to the pods and start dating!"

I freaked out. I didn't expect they were going to send us to the pods that quickly.  
I knew the other person wasn't going to see me, but yet I pulled on some good clothes, took my notepad and left the apartment.

One producer guided me through some hallways and I entered one of the pods, as I waited there I heard some noises from behind the opaque glass.

"Hello?" - I said, waiting for an answer.

"Wow, nice voice. Hello, I'm John."

"Harry." - I said and sat down on the sofa, staring at the tinted glass while taking notes of John's name.

"This is weird." - He started.

"Yes."

"Do you have any questions to ask me?"

"Sure. So, John. How old are you?"

"32. You?"

"Oh, okey, I'm 23."

"23 and you are already thinking about marriage?"

"Yeah, I'm a romantic type of guy, I think."

"God, I thought people here were going to be older."

"Sorry?"

"No, it's ok. It's just that you are really young."

"Love doesn't have age." - I said.

"Wow, wait Lion." - He giggled and I laughed.

"Didn't mean it that way."

"Sure, You have great humor Harry, I can tell."

______________

I talked to John for about forty minutes, he was really nice and easy to talk to, then the speakers announced we all need to change partners. I stayed inside that pod, but I heard that John left and another person entered minutes later.

"Hi." - I said.

"Hello." - I heard a low and deep voice coming from the other side.

"I'm Harry."

"Cory."

I pulled my notepad again, to take my notes of Cory.

"Hi, Cory. How old are you?"

"27. What about you?"

"I'm 23."

"That's quite young. Why are you here?"

Is everyone going to ask the same?

_________________

After Cory, I had talked to Kyle, to Nick, to Jonah, to Brad, to Lionel and to Paul. I had written like twenty pages of information about those guys.   
And I still had seven more men to meet. I felt like the day was never going to end, and I was giving up already.

I changed pods and entered a new one, knowing my next date would be on the other side of the glass.

"Hello." - I heard a pitchy voice coming from the other side.

His voice made me smile. It was cute.

"You have a cute voice. Just saying." - I said.

"Ok, well. Thanks?"

"You're welcome. My name is Harry."

"Louis."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same. What's your favorite color, Harry?"

"Oh, I thought we were going to ask our ages and that."

"That's boring. And I have heard that same question about ten times today."

"True. Well, my favorite color is blue."

"Nice. And what's your favorite flower?"

"Flower? Mmm, I don't know. Roses?"

"Boring." - He sing sang, and I laughed.

"Ok, mister, what is your favorite flower then?"

"Petunias."

"Why?"

"They are colorful."

"Fair enough."

"So, what do you think about Downton Abbey?"

"Haven't seen it." - I giggled.

"Oh my god. What? That's a crime, Harold."

"My name is not Harold." - I laughed.

"That's a pity."

"Yeah, whatever. Let me ask a question now."

"Sure, Harold."

"Not Harold." - I giggled again. - "Why do you want to find love?"

"Why does anyone want to find love?"

"To share their lives with someone."

"That's your answer there."

"But I want to know yours, why are you here?"

"Ok, mmm I had really shitty experiences. And even if I'm young. I want to really settle with someone, you know?"

"Same."

"And this experiment seemed cool. Like I knew Everyone would be looking for the same. To settle down, not just sex."

"Sure. Are you going to tell me your age? Or are you going to leave me intrigued?"

I heard him laugh on the other side.

"I'm 25."

"Cool."

"You?"

"I'm 23."

"Cool."

"Not judging me?"

"Why would I judge you?"

"Don't know, everyone else did."

"Let me tell you something, Harry. Noone here is in position to judge. We are all inside a love experiment. That means we are all kinda losers." - He said and I laughed.

"So true."

_______________

Louis was one of the men who took more than two pages of my notepad, everything about him was so captivating that made me want to ask him more and more.  
After him I talked to Robert, Brian, Tyler, Jonathan, Claudio and Finn.

But only two of the fifteen men stood up from the rest. John and Louis. Those were the one that I wanted to keep talking to.

_____________


	3. DAY TWO

CHAPTER TWO / DAY TWO.

Next morning I woke up and prepared breakfast, ready to go to the pods again and talk a bit more with the guys.

As I was changing my clothes, the woman started speaking through the speakers again.

"Good morning everyone! Hope you had a great night of sleep after those dates! Today you can continue to get to know your potential husbands. Today you can spend more time than just forty minutes, you can stay as long as you want with each person. One producer is going to meet you at your apartment door and you can now tell them who you choose to talk with.

But I have an announcement first. Today one of the participants decided to leave the show because he wasn't comfortable enough. We are very sorry Claudio. Best wishes for you, we hope you find someone soon!

Ok, so now there are only fifteen of you remaining. You should remember that if someone proposes in the following days they are going to leave the apartments as well to the next stage of the show, which is Mexico! Who wants to go on vacation? I bet you all want that.

Let's get this day started, shall we?"

She finished talking and I heard someone knocking on my door.

It was one of the producers, he approached me and I told him I wanted to talk to John and Louis for that day.

He said I needed to pick at least five, because it was just day two.

So I decided I would go with Nick, Jonah and Tyler as well.

He went away for a couple of minutes and then the woman on the speaker started again. But this time it was only directed to me.

"Harry, I have to tell you that one of the men you choose doesn't want to date you today. And that is Jonah. You have your dates with John, Nick, Louis and Tyler already settled at the pods. But also Cory chose you to talk. Would you like to have another date with him? You can either accept or reject him."

Cory wasn't as funny or nice as the other ones, he actually was quite boring. I don't know why he wants to talk to me again. We didn't connect, at all.

"No, I don't want another date with him."

"Perfect, Harry. Then you can start with John."

"Ok."

It was weird to talk to the air, I felt like I was inside of some virtual game, because those speakers were answering me. I guess I just need to get used to it.

I walked to the pod that the producer told me and I entered.

"Harry." - I heard John's voice.

"Hello."

"So, you wanted another date, huh? I thought I was too old for you." - He giggled.

"And I think I told you that love doesn't have age." - I laughed.

"True. I liked talking to you yesterday."

"I liked it too."

"Well, Harry. Do you have a notepad or something?"

"Yes sir."

"Get that pen ready because we are going to get to know each other better today."

"Looking forward to it." - I giggled.

John was really funny, we had a lot of things in common, we even live ten blocks away from each other and he swears he never saw me in the neighborhood. We kinda broke one rule by describing our physics. But we really wanted to figure out if we had already met sometime before.

I spent two hours on that pod, when one producer entered and asked me if I wanted to change or stay. I apologized to John and I got out of that pod, heading to the next one.

After John I dated Tyler.

With him I talked mostly about movies and music, we didn't have similar tastes though, so it wasn't as good as the day before. I only stayed for an hour before changing dates again.

The producer told me to wait on the same pod I already was, because they were going to change Tyler for Louis.

"Hello Harold."

"Louis." - I smiled.

"I'm glad that you accepted my second date, Harold."

"You asked for me?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

"I asked for you too."

"Wow, we were a match then."

"Seems to."

"Nice."

"What do you want to talk about today?" - I asked him.

"There's something I didn't ask you yesterday. What do you do for a living? Please tell me something interesting."

"Well, I don't know if it's interesting. But I can always lie." - I laughed.

"Oh God, no. I don't want to propose to you based on a lie."

"First. I'm the one who is going to propose, darling. Second. I work in a bakery. It's quite boring, I know."

"Harold. It's not boring. Do you have, like free cakes and stuff?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Awesome." - He said and I laughed.

"You are a dork. You know that?"

"Many people say that, yes."

"What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a piano teacher."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I feel like you're lying though."

"Why would I lie, Harold?"

"Piano teachers are serious people."

"I'm special."

"I bet you are." - I laughed. - "Do you get on well with kids?"

"Are you asking me to have kids with me?"

"Oh no, what the hell? No. I'm asking because I thought you gave classes to children as well."

"I was just messing with you. No need to freak out, Harold. And yes, I'm used to be aroun children because I have six younger siblings."

"Really? That's a lot."

"Maybe. I grew up like that. So..."

"Sure, sorry. I was rude."

"Not at all. Now, tell me something embarrassing about you."

"What for?" - I teased.

"Extortion material." - He said and I laughed.

"Idiot."

"C'mon Harold."

"Ok, when I was fifteen years old, I stole my mother's heels and a dress and put them in my backpack. I took them to school because I wanted to audition for a school play and I wanted to be Dr. Frank-N-Furter. I didn't get the role though, but everyone laughed at me for years."

"Your school made the Rocky Horror Show? What kind of school was that?" - Louis was laughing.

"Yeah, I don't know."

"It's not a children's play."

"It's not."

Louis laughed loudly.

"Ok, I'll tell you one myself."

"I'm dying to hear it."

"Sure. Well, a few years ago my mom gave birth to my younger siblings, they are twins. Ernest and Doris. And she was sleeping for the first time in days. Because she did not only have the twins, but my other four sisters to take care of. I was a bit of an asshole back then so I wasn't in the house much."

"Why?"

"Why was I an asshole? Or why I wasn't in the house?"

"Why were you an asshole?"

"Because I was dating an asshole."

"How is that?"

"Ok, let me end my story, then I can tell you about my awful love life."

"Sure, continue Louis."

"I came back and my mother was sleeping, my sisters were having lunch in the kitchen and the recently born twins were sleeping in their cradle.

I didn't have a better idea than to go and pick them up from the cradle and take them to the kitchen with my sisters.

I smelled one of them had pooped themselves so I took both of their diapers out at the same time. You can't imagine how much poop they had inside those diapers, Harry. I had poop in both of my hands and I wasn't able to change either of them. Ernest even started peeing in my face. My sisters recorded everything, they made screenshots of the video. It was disgusting. I became the meme of the family group chat."

I was laughing non stop.

"I'd kill to see those memes."

"I'll gladly show them to you, if we get married at the end of this."

"It's our second conversation, Louis."

"And?"

"I'm sure you have other options besides me."

"Do you?"

"I'm getting to know the other ones." - I said sincerely.

"Yeah, me too. But I like you the most." - He said and sounded sincere, I smiled.

I like you the most too.

><><><><><><><><

After three hours and a half, the producer entered again and told me that Nick was already waiting for me.

"Lou? I have to go. I still have one more date to assist."

"That's a pity. Who's the lucky guy who gets to have you for the rest of the day?" - He said and I laughed .

"Nick."

"The fireman guy?"

"Yeah."

"Bruh, he's boring."

"He is not." - I giggled.

"Whatever."

"Already jealous?" - I teased.

"Nah."

"See you tomorrow, Lou."

"I'm not going to see you though."

"Right. Hear you tomorrow, then."

"Hear you tomorrow, Harold." - He giggled.

_________________

During the entire date with Nick I couldn't stop thinking about what Louis said. Nick was indeed boring. Every topic I brought to the conversation, he simply avoided to answer.

Yes, he was absolutely discarded from my list.

By the end of the day, when I returned to the apartment, I checked my list again and decided to discard Tyler as well. Staying only with John and Louis for the following dates.

I needed to get to know them better, and then make my call.


	4. DAY THREE

CHAPTER THREE/DAY THREE

Today was the third day and I couldn't wait to get to the pods and talk to my candidates, but first I needed to eat something, so I prepared myself breakfast and then I took a quick shower to get ready.

I was changing my clothes when the host started speaking through the room speakers.

"Good morning, Harry. Today you have three requests for the pods. Would you like to hear who they are?"

"Please."

"Well, you have Nick, Louis and John. You can either accept or reject them. And of course make another date request. Your choice."

"Can I reject Nick?"

"Yes. You'll stay only with Louis and John for now?"

"Yes, please."

"Granted."

At least now I know they also like me back. They are interested in getting to know me better as well.

_______________

I walked to the pods in order to attend my first date, which was with Louis.

"Harold."

"Louis."

"Boring." - he said and I laughed.

"How do you want me to call you?"

"I don't know. Make something up."

"How does your family call you?"

"Are you going to copy my family's nickname?"

"Nope, just curious."

"They call me Louis."

"How original." - I laughed.

"See? That's how you sounded too."

"Ok, fair enough. I'll make something up."

"I'm sure you will, Harold."

"That's not even my name."

"Do I care?"

"Rude."

"Maybe. You like me though."

"Wow, third date. I'm not confessing that yet."

"Oh, but you will."

"Egocentric much?"

"Meh. I just know my value."

"Sure." - I giggled.

"Tell me something else about you."

"Like what?"

"First concert you've ever been to."

"Ok, don't laugh at me. I was eleven years old and I went to a fergie concert."

"How did you not notice you were gay sooner?" - He laughed.

"I told you not to laugh, Louis."

"Sorry, Harold. It's funny though. I imagine a little version of you singing Fergilicious."

"You don't even know how I look like."

"But I have my guesses."

"Like what?"

"You're taller than me."

"I guess we only can compare that if we see each other, because I'm not going to tell you my height."

"Fair enough. I'm confident we will meet eventually, though. Even if it's just as friends."

"I like that."

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you have any other guess you want to share?"

"Ok, in my head, you are a tattoo kind of guy."

"Wow, ok. That surprised me. Are you a wizard or something?"

"Wait, I got that one right?"

"Yes."

"Nice. I'm good at this stuff. If you want to know, I'm a tattoo kind of guy too."

"Nice." - I said and took note of it in my notepad.

"Which is your weirdest tattoo?"

"I have a little hanger in my arm. I think it is one of the oddest. Yours?"

"I have a stickman." - He said and I laughed.

"Ok, that's worse than mine."

"Maybe. I like it though."

"That's what counts." - I smiled.

"Of course." - He giggled.

______________

We spent most of the morning there, we even had lunch inside the pods. It was comfortable, easy and light to talk to Louis. I felt like our conversation could go on until we both fell asleep.

"If you had to name one thing that characterizes you, what would it be?" - I asked.

"Only one? Mhm... I don't know, I like to make jokes and have fun, I think."

"I noticed." - I laughed.

"Well, if you noticed then you should have asked another question, you smart ass."

"Ok, another question it is. And you should stop insulting me if you want me to propose." - I giggled.

"Never. That's just my way. You'll get used to it. Now shoot."

"The question, right. How many guys are you dating here?"

"You and two more, at the moment. Why?"

"Just curious. Can I ask their names?"

"Guess so. Brad and Brian. What about you?"

"You and John."

"Ok, well I guess you are close to making a decision there. Right?"

"Not yet." - I smiled to myself.

"Isn't John the one who is like thirty five?"

"Thirty two."

"You like older men, don't you?"

I laughed loudly.

"I'm not answering that because I know where you're leading."

Louis laughed even louder.

"Fair enough."

I heard some whispers on the other side of the glass.

"Hey, Harry. Got to go to the next pod. Talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, Louly-pad."

"That's my nickname now?"

"Don't you like it?"

"I don't get it."

"It's like lily-pad but with Lou in the front."

"What makes you think I'm a floating leaf?"

"Don't know, but you can't deny it's original."

"Only if you hadn't seen 'How I met your mother'."

"Fuck, you got me." - I laughed. - "I love that show."

"Me too. I appreciate your intentions, though. But you can think of something better, Harold."

"Bruh."

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Louis."

"Bye."

________________

I returned to my apartment and waited until John was out of his pod to talk to me.

I used that hour to clean the apartment a bit and prepare some tea.

Nearly four pm, the host told me through the speakers that John was free to date me now, so I headed back to the pods.

"Hi John."

"Hi honey."

"You had a long dating day, didn't you?"

"Yeah, kinda. You're my last today. But we still have until eight pm that the pods close."

"How many dates did you choose today?"

"You, Brian and Nick. But then Robert requested me as well and I felt kinda bad, so I accepted him."

"I don't even remember that one."

"He is not doing well here, I don't think he found anyone he liked."

"That is sad." - I said.

"Yeah, but that's enough about him. What about you? How was your day."

"Very good so far. Thanks for asking."

"I'm sure you had a lot of dates as well, you are quite a catch." - He said and I laughed.

"Am I? You haven't seen me, John."

"I can tell. Besides, you are the youngest here, so you must be the prettiest as well."

"That's a prejudice of yours."

"Maybe, but I still believe you are the prettiest here."

I smiled to myself.

"Thanks." - I answered while blushing.

"You're welcome, honey."

__________________

John and I stayed inside the pods until the producers came to kick us out, we said our goodbyes and he assured me that he still wanted to get to know me even better the following day.

He was really lovely, funny and kind. I think he might be my best chance.


	5. DAY FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR/DAY FOUR

Last night I stayed up all night thinking about my five hours conversation with Louis and my four hours conversation with John.  
The both of them were really funny and nice to me. I needed to start a pros and cons list to make my final call.

I jumped in my bed when the host started speaking through the speakers of the room.

"Participants! Good morning to all of you, in a few minutes the producers are going to ask you for your date request for today. Choose well, you only have six more days to find your future husband and it all depends on these pods! Let's get it started!"

Minutes later, when the producer approached my apartment, I told him that I wanted John and Louis again, but I also wanted to give another chance to someone else, someone that maybe I missed the first day.

Maybe one of the men that Louis is dating too.

Only because I'm curious. Or maybe I'm just checking on the competition. But, can you judge me?

Brian. That would be my third request for today. He was dating both Louis and John.

Minutes later, as I was having breakfast, the woman started speaking through the room speakers again.

"Harry, your three candidates accepted your request. But we have somebody else who asked for you."

"Who is it?"

"Robert."

That was the guy John told me about. The one who was having a hard time. Should I give him a chance too? I'm not here to waste time though.

"Can I reject him?"

"Of course, Harry."

"I'll stay with my three candidates."

"Good. You can go to your first pod, then."

"Thanks." - I said and picked my notepad, heading to the door.

___________________

"Hello young Harry." - John said.

"Hello to you too."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Sleepy, and tired. Didn't sleep well last night." - I admitted.

"Poor baby Harry."

"I'm not a baby you dork."

"I'm like ten years older than you, so to me, you are."

"But you like me." - I teased.

"Yeah. I like you. You are like really mature despite your age, it shows."

"What else do you like about me?"

"The way you talk, and how it shows that you are genuine, and the fact that I'm sure that we already know each other from the neighborhood."

I laughed.

"If you were wondering, I stayed up thinking about our conversation. That was the main reason I couldn't sleep."

"Our conversation? Was it that bad?" - He giggled.

"Funny."

"To be honest, I thought about you too. I'm starting to consider that we can be a good couple."

"Same."

____________________

John and I talked for two hours today, after that I returned to my apartment to eat lunch and then I had my date with Brian settled.  
I didn't know what to expect from Brian, I had only talked once with him.

"Hey." - I said as I entered and sat on the couch with my notepad.

"Hi."

"You must be intrigued."

"Yeah, actually I am. We haven't spoken since day one."

"I know, does it bother you?"

"No, not at all. I would have rejected you if it bothered me."

"True."

"So, you were the baker, right?"

"That's me."

"Well, Harry, what do you want to talk about?"

___________

After a conversation that lasted about an hour, I could understand why Louis liked him, he had a great sense of humor. I felt kinda jealous to be honest.

And speaking of Louis, he was my next and last date today.  
I took a deep breath and I stepped inside the last pod to date Louis.

"Hello Louly-pad."

"Still with that one?"

"I liked it."

"Whatever."

"I just ended my date with your candidate."

"My candidate?"

"Brian."

"Oh, I thought you were only dating me and the old guy."

"John isn't old." - I laughed. - "And yes , I was. But today I wanted to try something new."

"How did that go?"

"He's funny."

"I'm funnier."

"Sure, Louly-pad."

"I feel like you're stealing my candidates though."

"Why is that? Isn't this how the show works?"

"What if I wanted to propose to him but now that he talked to you, he wants you best?"

"What makes you think he would want me best?"

"Because you are you."

"That's the worst explanation in the world."

"Shut up."

"Wait. You were thinking of proposing to him?"

"Nope, I'm just teasing you."

"Asshole." - I said and he laughed.

"Who's the one insulting now?"

"Yeah, whatever. Do you have any topic in mind for today?"

"Actually I do. A very important one."

"What is it?"

"Top or bottom?"

"Woah, didn't see that coming." - I said and giggled.- "What are you?"

"Don't answer my question with another question, Harold."

"Well, both? I'm versatile."

"Cool, me too."

"So it's not a problem there."

"Nope. Not a problem."

A long silence installed between us.

"Why is this suddenly awkward?" - I asked.

"Maybe because I'm trying to imagine you naked."

"Really?" - I laughed.

"Mhm."

"Guide me through your imagination. How do I look there?"

"Brown hair all sweaty and a fit body full of tattoos."

"Why is my hair sweaty?"

"That's only for me to imagine."

I laughed loudly.

"God, you're a pervert Louis. I can't imagine what your family is going to say when they watch the show."

"Fuck, I always forget they are watching us."

"I hope that at least they like me as your candidate."

"I'm sure they already love you."

I smiled to myself and bit my lower lip, thinking about what to say next.

"Just to let you know, I do have brown hair."

"Wow, I'm getting better with this guessing game."

"I imagine you with a beautiful smile. I like men with beautiful smiles." - I said kinda shyly.

"I'm not sure I can tell you whether that is true or not."

"I don't mind. I just know it's true.

"Confident much?" - He giggled.

"Sometimes I wish I could kiss you so you would just shut up."

Louis laughed loudly on the other side of the tinted glass.

"Conversation is the main part of this, Harold."

"But you are making it really hard."

"To be honest, I wish I could kiss you too. And see you, I want to see you so badly."

"Yeah, me too."

"Maybe we should just propose and end this torture."

"You think so?"

"Don't you think I'm husband material?" - He said and I laughed.

"I think I like Brian best." - I teased.

"Auch, Harold. Already cheating with my own candidate." - He giggled.

"Maybe." - I laughed.

"I know you are lying though. You like me."

"I like you, Louly-pad."

__________


	6. DAY FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE/DAY FIVE

I woke up with the woman's voice through the speakers. I guess I didn't hear my nine am alarm, because it was nearly time to get into the pods. I sat up in bed to hear better what she had to say.

"Participants! We have very exciting news for all of you! Two of the participants got engaged yesterday, and today they are going to meet face to face. This is our big congratulations to Jonah and Cory!"

"God, that was fast." - I muttered.

"As for the rest of you, don't panic, you still have five days to be completely sure and confident to do it. Let's get the fifth day started, shall we?"

After she finished speaking, I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, then I changed my clothes and ate some toast for breakfast.

"Good morning Harry. You have only one candidate for today."- The woman said.

"One?"

"Yes, John."

"What about Louis?"

"He didn't ask for you, would you like to request him?"

"Yes please."

"Are you staying with John, or are you going to reject him?"

"I'm staying with him."

"Good. You can start with him, later I'll tell you Louis' answer."

"Thanks."

What the hell? Louis didn't ask for me?

________

"Hi John."

"Hi, Haz."

"How is everything going?" - I said, but I really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Wow, you sound down. What happened to you?" - He asked me.

"Nothing, really."

"Do you miss home, maybe?"

"No, well I don't know. I'm just in a bad mood I guess."

"Ok, can I make you feel better?"

I smiled to myself. He was always so tender with me.

"You can try."

"Ok, I'll share some embarrassing situations with you, so you get to know me better and you'll also laugh at me."

"I like that."

John started telling me old stories about him and his family, each of them funnier than the other. He really achieved to change my humor, because now I was smiling and laughing non stop.  
We spent the rest of the morning just like that, sharing stories and making fun of them. I loved spending time with him, it was natural.   
But it inevitably made me think of Louis, because with him it was also so easy to get along, it was also natural.  
I had two great men in front of me, and each day it was more difficult to choose between them.

"John, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Haz."

"How many other men are you dating here now?"

"Well, to be honest, today I'm just with you. I didn't feel the same connection to the other ones. If you know what I mean."

"You feel a connection with me?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"You're my best candidate. But I still want to enjoy the last days before proposing. You know, making sure I know you deeply before pulling out the ring."

"Yeah, same."

"Am I your only option too?"

If Louis doesn't want me anymore, I guess you are.

"I have another one too, but I'm starting to make up my mind."

________

After lunch, I left John's pod and headed back to my apartment. To find that Louis had accepted my request and that I needed to get back to the pods.  
I took an apple from the counter and I made my way back.

"Hello Harold." - His pitchy voice came through the tinted glass.

"You didn't choose me today." - I said sharply.

"Are you hurt?"

"Kinda."

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you. Want to know why I didn't request you?"

"Enlighten me." - I said as I took another bite from my apple.

"I wanted to see if you were still interested in me. Even if I was dying to ask for you."

His answer surprised me. I doubted what to answer to that.

"That's mean. I thought you got tired of me."

"Oh no, Harold. That's not possible."

"I don't know, I think you like Brian better."

"Wow, who said that? Are you jealous of Brian now?"

"No."

"Let's pretend I believe you. By the way, I'm flattered that you picked me again."

"I told you yesterday, I like you."

"But you're still dating John."

"Because he keeps choosing me, not like you."

"Wow, so you are really mad."

"Yes."

"Don't be jealous, baby. I'm all yours now."

"I'm sure you are still dating the other two as well."

"Nope. I'm not dating Brad anymore, I got tired of him."

"But you're still dating Brian. See? I told you. You're planning on proposing to him."

"I feel like you're saying things out of jealousy. And you are going to regret this later."

"No. I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Ok, I get it. You got mad because I didn't choose you today. But I assure you that I'm not proposing to anyone yet. And I didn't choose you because I wanted to know if you are as interested in me as I'm in you."

"Let's pretend I believe you."

"It's nothing but the truth."

"Whatever."

"I like that you are jealous, though."

"Shut up."

"Ok, let me make it up to you." - Louis said.

"How?"

"What do you think about making an official date tomorrow?"

"How is that?"

"Ok. So, we both bring food and wine here to the pods. And I'll bring some music. And we can talk but with a bit more of a romantic mood. What do you say?"

"It 's ok." - I said, teasing him.

"So, you'll do it? Bring food and wine for yourself?" 

"Sure."

"Harold?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't be mad. I really like you."

"What about Brian? Do you like him too?"

"Your jealousy is pretty obvious, you know that, right?"

"Answer the question, Tomlinson."

"I like him because he shares my sense of humor, but I like you best because you complement me."

"Good."

"You know. If you want me, you can propose to me anytime."

"I'm still meditating on this."

"Well, then don't get jealous if Brian asks me before you do."

"Don't try me."

"I'm just teasing you, baby."


	7. DAY SIX

CHAPTER SIX/DAY SIX

This time I did hear my alarm to wake up. I was excited, today Louis had proposed to go on a real date. I already had the wine and the food ready, I also made a little surprise for him.

"Hello Participants! How did you sleep last night?" - The woman voice came through the speakers. - "We woke up with bad news today, one of you decided to leave the experiment.  
Our best wishes for Robert! We hope you can find what you are looking for soon!  
Well, as for the rest of you, you still have four more days ahead. Let's go to the dating pods!"

After the announcement, one producer came to tell me that Louis had requested me first, to have our date. But after him I could date John as well. I agreed and took my things for Louis' date.  
I asked him for another favour before leaving my apartment, and it was for him to give Louis my surprise once we were inside the pods. He nodded and left the room.

I was dressed up elegantly and I felt really confident as I walked towards the pod.  
When I got inside, I heard that there was music playing on the back, some soothing melody, setting the mood.

"Hello my little Harold. How are you today?" 

"Better now that I heard your voice." 

"Nice one." - He laughed.

"Thanks."- I giggled.

"Did you bring everything?"

"Yes, and I actually made something for you too."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Just wait."

I heard the producer entering Louis' pod and talking to him.

"Oh I see." - He said.

"I baked for you."

"It looks delicious."

"I didn't know what you liked, so I made two. One is strawberry cake and the other one is a lemon pie."

"Love them both."

"Cool."

"Did you only made these for me? Or you have them too?"

"I made one for myself, yeah."

"You did all of this last night?"

"It's not a big deal." 

"I think is quite romantic."

"If you say so."

"You are really special, you know that, right?" - He said.

"You're making me blush, Louly-pad."

"Oh, I'm dying to see that."

"Can we start eating now?"

"Sure, let me open the wine for you."

"Ha ha so funny."

"You had to pretend I did it. This is like a game. Just imagine the situation, ok?"

"Oh, okay."

"I'm pulling the chair back so you can seat, because I'm a gentleman."

"But I'm already sitting."

"Harold! Don't ruin it!"

I laughed.

"Sorry, my bad. Okey, you pulled it back and I sat. What next?"

"I pushed you so you're closer to the table."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Harry. Now I'm opening the bottle of wine as I make some random joke and you laugh just to make me feel good."

I laughed loudly.

"You're doing great, I almost believed that." - He said. - "Now we are ordering food and discreetly took your hand over the table." 

"You're unbelievable, Louis." - I smiled to myself.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Good, always good."

"Wow, You made my heart race." - He said sincerely.

"In a good way or a bad way?

Louis laughed from the other side of the tinted glass.

"Good. Always good."

"How does our date continue?"

"Right. Now we have our food in front of us, and I'm asking stupid questions so you can make me taste something on your plate."

"Oh, do you want some?" - I asked, following his lead.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to taste it. And now you put your fork in my mouth seductively."

"I'm doing it." - I said as I giggled.

"That tastes amazing. What is it?"

"Frog." - I lied.

"Wait, what? You're eating frog?! That's disgusting, Harold."

I laughed loudly.

"No, you idiot, just messing with you. I'm eating pasta, I actually don't eat meat."

"Are you a vegetarian?"

"Kinda, just eat fish."

"That's cool."

"I think so."

"I think that people who doesn't eat meat are more evolved than everyone else."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I smiled to myself.

"You're really good doing imaginary dates." 

"I try my best."

"I just wish I was the only one who you do this for."

"Again with your jealousy? I'm starting to think that we are boyfriends or something and I didn't know."

"It's just… nevermind."

"It's ok, Harold. I only did this with you."

"What about Brian?"

"What do you have against him?"

"Don't know."

"Well, Harry. Stop with that jealousy of yours, because in fact Brian yesterday told me that he didn't want to date me anymore. So it was our last."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Who in his good state of mind would want to stop dating you?"

"You're flattering me, darling."

"Like really, I'm surprised."

"It wasn't meant to be, I guess."

"You're a helpless romantic, aren't you?"

"Kinda."

"Ok, let's continue with our date."

"Finally." 

He said and I laughed.

Our date continued for hours, he kept pretended to be in front of me while narrating all of his actions, I followed his lead the best I could.  
We both ended our food and we were tipsy after drinking the wine, making us laugh at mostly everything.

Louis said he really enjoyed my cakes and that I was a great baker.  
I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to continue our date until the pods close.  
But I had to go to John's pod as well.

"Louis, look. I have to go."

"Date with the old guy?"

"Yeah."

"I get it. Have fun."

I bit my lips, I didn't want to leave at all.

"I don't want to leave you, though."

Louis laughed.

"It's ok, Harold. I'm not jealous like you."

"I promise I will make a decision soon."

"You don't have to give me any explanation. I know how this works."

"Ok. Let's continue this tomorrow."

"Of course, honey. One more thing."

"What?"

"Let's pretend that at the end of the date I walked you home, okay?"

"Okey." - I giggled.

"And that now we are at your front door."

"Are you taking my hand?"

"Of course, Harry. And now I'm standing in front of you."

"Mhm."

"And I'm leaning towards you."

"Your perfume smells so nice." - I said and he giggled.

"Thanks." 

"What now?"

"Don't ruin it." - He laughed. - "Now our faces are only inches away, and I cut that distance between us by kissing you gently."

"Kissing me where?"

"Are you really asking?"

"I just want to hear you say it."

"In your beautiful lips, Harold."

"Good."

"And when we pulled back you smile and I say: I've been wanting to do that all night."

"Lucky you did."

I smiled one last time and left the room, heading to John's pod.

_________________

"Well, look who decided to show up."

"Did you wait much?"

"I've been here for like an hour."

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry John. I didn't want to make you wait."

"It's okay, at least you showed up. I thought you were going to leave me hanging."

"I'd never do that."

"You're just too good to be true."

"Why did I do for you to treat me so nicely?"

"Nothing, you just deserve it."

There was something about John that made me feel so warm inside, like if I was protected near him. And it was an absolutely opposite sensation that what I had with Louis.  
Louis felt more like an adventure. Like something new, and beautiful, but risky.

"You've been quiet today. Is something wrong?" - John asked.

"Not at all. I have a question for you."

"Tell me."

"What do you think about having kids?"

"I don't know, I actually don't see myself as a father."

"So, you don't want to have children?"

"I don't know. I'm not ready to have them. I want to enjoy life for now. Maybe in the future."

"Sure."

"You don't sound very convinced."

"I want to have kids, more than one if possible." - I admitted.

"That doesn't have to be a problem."

"I know, I just thought that you being thirty already, would be a little more sure about what you want in the future."

"That I'm older doesn't mean that I have everything figured out."

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's change the subject, okay?"

"Sure, Haz."

My date with John didn't go as well as the times before. It was actually a little tense and uncomfortable after the children topic.  
So I returned home with my mind made up, tomorrow I was going to have one more date with John, give him one last chance or I'll tell him that I'm not interested anymore.


	8. DAY SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN/DAY SEVEN

This morning I was determined. I needed to put everything on the table and start my pros and cons list with both of my candidates. Today I had a mission.

"Good morning participants! Let me announce that we are celebrating today, because yesterday Brian proposed to Tyler, and that makes two couples engaged so far in this season! They are going to see each other today, we wish you the best of luck guys!"

The fact that there are other ones that are already engaged made me frustrated.  
I pulled the ring that I bought before coming here out of my suitcase. I stared at it for a while. You're soon going to be on someone's finger. I know it.

When the producer came I told him that I wanted Louis and John again.   
He said that John was already waiting for me, so I headed to the pods once again.

"Good morning sweetheart." - John Said.

"Good morning to you too."

"It's nice to hear your voice again."

"Yeah, what 's up?"

"Everything is fine so far. I dreamt about you."

"Yeah? What did you dream?"

"That I met you."

"Was it good?"

"You were pretty awesome in person."

"I am pretty awesome."

"I bet you are."

"What else happened in it?"

"I proposed to you and you said yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So it was a happy dream."

"It was. And the best part was kissing you."

"Do you describe yourself as a good kisser?"

"I guess. Why?"

"I'm making a pros and cons list."

"With the other candidate?"

"Mhm."

"Am I winning?"

"I won't reveal the details until it's done."

"Fair enough. What else do you need to know?"

"Top or bottom?"

"Top."

"Live near our families or not?"

"Oh, please no. I don't want them to drive us crazy. We can go visit them as much as you like, but I won't buy a house near them."

"If we get married now, we are going to live together."

"Yes."

"Which house are we going to live in?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we both have our own houses. We will have to pick one so the other can move in."

"We can make a pros and cons list with both houses, then we'll decide."

"What about our works?"

"We can figure this out when we got out of here."

"Sure." - I said, not very convinced.

__________

Nearly three pm, I walked towards Louis' pod with my notepad in hand.  
He was already waiting for me.

"Harold."

"Louis."

"Everything good?"

"Awesome."

"Very talkative today."

"Kinda."

"It was sarcasm, you idiot."

"Sure, whatever. I need to ask you a couple of questions."

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm on a mission."

Louis Laughed.

"Who are you? Kim Possible?"

"Shut up." - I said while laughing.

"What do you want to ask me, Harold?"

"Do you describe yourself as a good kisser?"

"Oh, I'm the best."

"I bet you are."

"You'll find out soon." - He said and I laughed.

"Would you like to have children?"

"What is this? An interrogatory?"

"Just answer the question, Louis."

"Harry, I have six siblings and I love and raised every single one of them."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a completely yes. I want a huge family."

"That's a relief."

"You want a family too?" - He asked back.

"Yes, two kids or more."

"I guess we are a match."

"I guess we are. Another question."

"Shoot."

"Would you like to live near our families or not?"

"Actually, for what you said our families don't live close enough, so I guess we can just buy a house in the middle of them, being close enough to help them and visit them whenever we want. I can't be away from my family much. I miss them like crazy."

"You're amazing." - I whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Louis Laughed.

"Sure, baby."

"What about our jobs?"

"I actually thought about it the other day. I can teach everywhere, so if you want to stay in your house I'll gladly move in with you, at least until we can buy our own place. Because you know, I'd love to have a big house with a backyard and all."

"So, you would move to Holmes Chapel so I can keep my job?" 

"Yeah. As long as we can go back to Donny during weekends to visit my siblings."

"Sounds like a plan." - I said and giggled.

"What is all of this about?"

"Just need to make sure we are going to get along when this is over and we are back to reality, you know?"

"Sure."

"But with you everything seems so easy."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. I feel like you don't stress too much after things, and that's good for me, because I overthink everything."

"I told you, you complement me."

"Yeah, we do complement each other." - I smiled to myself.

"Can't wait to meet you."

"Me either."

I kept silent for a while, until something came to my mind again.

"Lou?"

"Tell me."

"You know my hair color, but I don't know yours."

"It's light brown, baby."

"And your eyes?"

"I think you're breaking the rules here."

"C'mon." - I pouted even though he couldn't see me.

"I have blue eyes."

"Oh no, really?" 

"Yes." - He laughed.

"God, you must be so beautiful."

"You get that conclusion only because I said I had blue eyes?"

"Kinda."

"What about your eyes? Can you tell me?"

"Green."

"So, Brown hair, green eyes and tattoos?"

"Yes."

"I'm already drooling." - He said and I laughed loudly.

"Thanks for answering my annoying questions."

"You're welcome."


	9. THE DECISION

CHAPTER EIGHT/THE DECISION

"Hello Participants! Today we have another great news to share! Yesterday Nick proposed to Lionel so today they are going to meet each other, but they weren't the only ones, because Brad proposed to Jonathan as well! So, we have two couples that are going to meet each other today! And Next week all of our engaged couples are going to spend a week on the beaches of Mexico. So hurry up to make a decision guys! Only two days left."

Why does everyone propose before me? 

I rushed to pick my clothes and have a quick breakfast. I returned to my room to grab the little red box with the ring. Today was the day. I was going to do it. I can't wait any longer. By the end of the day I will be engaged.

I had planned it all through the night, I read my notes and my pros and cons list a thousand times yesterday, I had my speech in mind and the ring in my hands. There was no turning back.

I walked to the first pod and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi Harry." - He said.

"Hi."

"How's everything going today?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

"I actually have something to say to you."

"I have something to say too."

"Wanna go first?" - I asked politely, even if I was dying inside. 

I wanted to get this out of my chest as soon as possible. 

"Sure." - He took a deep breath. - "This is so weird. Ok, here I go. I know that at first I was a bit reactive to you, because of the age difference. But I realized that you are amazing Harry, and you're tender, and funny, and everything I ever wanted, and I know we have our differences, but what couple is perfect? This doesn't have to be perfect because we will have each other. And Harry, I do know that we have only known for eight days, but I would really love to spend the rest of my life with you."

"John..."

"Wait, let me finish. I have rehearsed this all night. Shit, I'm trembling." - He sighed. And giggled.

"John... you don't have to..."

"Please let me finish, I can do this. I'm on one knee right now, and what I want to ask you is, Harry Styles, would you marry me? I promise it is a very beautiful ring, even if you can't see it right now." - He giggled.

My breathing stopped. I wasn't expecting him to propose this soon, I actually came here to tell him that I was going to pick Louis and that I was sorry that it took me so long to make a decision. But now he was on one knee, asking me to marry him. 

And it made me doubt. Was I making the right decision?

Because I had thought this through all night, but what if my future was actually with John? What If a pros and cons list isn't the best way to get to decide between two people? John was amazing too, and he is willing to marry me. What if I'm putting all of my faith in Louis and then he rejects me and I have to leave the experiment on my own?

My mind was a mess right now, and I felt the anguish took my chest, making a knot in my throat.

"Harry, you there?" 

His voice interrupted my thoughts, I bit my lower lip. Not knowing what to answer.

"I... I am so sorry." - I said as I felt tears running down my eyes. - "I... I can't."

"What?"

"I can't... I mean, I don't want to... shit this is going so wrong right now."

"Is this a joke of yours?"

"No, oh my god, I'm the worst. Look, I'm so sorry, I really am. But I actually was going to tell you that..." - I stopped because I didn't want to hurt him, and I felt awful to be doing this.- "I didn't want to keep dating you. And I know I'm an awful person for not letting you know sooner, but I guess I hadn't made up my mind until last night. And you're awesome, you really are. I'm sure you are going to find someone great to spend your life with. That's just not me."

I hated myself for what I just did. I shouldn't have let him finish talking, I should have told him first. 

I heard him sobbing on the other side of the tinted glass, and then the sound of a slamming door. With that I knew he had left the room.

If this went wrong, I just prayed that the next pod would be alright, because otherwise this whole experiment was a complete failure for me.

___________________

Still with the knot in my stomach I walked towards Louis' pod, holding tight the little box in my pocket and playing with it in my fingers.

I took a minute before entering the room, this was a definitive moment of my life.

"Harold." - I heard from the other side.

"Louly-pad."

"I'm growing on that nickname, I must say."

"I knew you would."

"Don't brag about it."

I giggled at his response, trying to free my body from the anxiety and the nervousness.

"There's something I want to say, Lou."

"Then say it, baby."

I felt my heart beating faster in my chest. I pulled the little red box out of my pocket and opened it in front of me. I hope he likes it. 

I took a deep breath and walked towards the tinted glass.

"Lou, can you stand and come closer to the glass?"

"Mmm, yeah." 

I heard his steps approaching.

"Can you touch the glass in front of you and rest your hand there?"

"Okay..." - I know he did because I saw a shadow on the other side. - "is this like a movie thing or something?"

"Don't ruin it." - I giggled.

I lifted my hand as well and touched the glass, imagining his hand on the other side, aligned with mine. This was the closest we could be.

C'mon Harry you can do this.

The only thing that could go wrong is that he would reject me. And I was surely not ready for that.


	10. PROPOSAL

CHAPTER NINE/PROPOSAL

My hand was still pressed against the glass, knowing that Louis' was on the other side, probably aligned with mine.

I decided to swallow my fear and talk once and for all.

"Lou..."

"Yes Harold?"

"I like you, I really really like you. And I already decided that it's you, only you. Because you make me laugh, and you are so tender and romantic as well, and you said it already but we complement each other, Lou. And that's undeniable. I feel this incredible connection with you that I never felt with anyone else.  
I think you're intelligent, and kind, and we share the same values and you also care about your family as much as I do.   
I liked your sense of humor and your personality since day one, I feel like I can talk to you for hours, and your voice and your laugh sounds like a lullaby to my ears.  
You won like a thousand points when you said you had blue eyes, that's for sure. And I bet you're sexy as hell too.   
So, Louly-pad..." - I knelt on one knee and held the little box high above me, even if he couldn't see me through the glass. - "Would you marry me?"

Louis didn't reply for a couple of seconds, leaving this uncomfortable silence in the air.

"What would happen if I said no?" - He asked.

"What?" - He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What would happen then?" - He repeated.

I doubted what to answer. I was expecting him to just say yes. I surely wasn't expecting that question.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I your first option? Are going to run to John's arms if I say no? Or did he already reject you and you are asking me as your second option?"

"I... I don't understand Louis."

"You decided you wanted me?"

"Yes."

"Over John."

"Yes. Only you."

"What about John?"

"Louis you're killing me here. I'm knelt on one knee on the floor, I left my heart out on that speech, and you're asking about John?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"Louis, he asked me to marry him earlier today and I rejected him because I want you. I picked you, because you're unique, and you make me feel safe somehow."

"He proposed to you and you said no?" - Louis Giggled.

"Yes."

"Poor guy."

"Can you focus? Please tell me yes or no, I don't care. I just need an answer right now."

"What would happen if I say no?"

"Again with that? Oh my god Louis, I don't know, I would probably cry. I already feel like crying to be honest. God, you're making this so hard. I'm trembling."

"Are you still on one knee?"

"Yeah, I didn't move since I asked you."

"Ok, stand up."

"Why? What for?"

"Just do it, Harold."

"Why can't you just answer my question?!" - I yelled in frustration as I started crying. - "is that hard for you to answer?" - I said between sobs.

"Harry, don't cry."

"Then fucking answer me, you're killing me."

"Harold I'm on one knee too right now. I'm pulling a ring out of my pocket. Because guess what? I was going to propose to you too. And I had a whole speech planned but you ruined everything by proposing first. So I'm not going to say yes until you fucking hear my speech."

"Oh my god, what?"

Louis Laughed.

"Surprised?"

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Louis! I thought you were going to reject me. Fuck!" - I yelled as I pulled my hair with my fingers, running my hands through my face.

"Calm down baby. Just listen to my voice, ok?"

"I'm so going to kill you." - I left a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't say yes yet."

"Just say your fucking speech." - I giggled.

"Ok, so baby Harold. I feel like I got to know the other half of me on these past eight days. And that 's you. You complement me, every single part of me.   
You didn't care about how dumb and ridiculous I am, and all my weird likings. You're not boring at all and that is one of the best things about you, because I could never be with someone boring.  
I love that you are so determined on what you want with your life, I love that you followed my games and childish jokes, and oh my god, I loved those cakes you baked. I just hope you can make more of those, because they tasted like heaven.   
You are cute, and every time you got all jealous about my other candidates I felt my heart clench. And that's how I knew it, I felt like you were destined to be mine, Harry.  
I can't wait to see you face to face, because God, I know you are hot as hell, I mean you can't be ugly with that sexy voice of yours.  
Please, be my husband?"

I started laughing at him.

"Are you laughing at my speech?"

"Yes."

"You're a meanie. Why do you laugh? I didn't laugh at yours."

"Because we must look ridiculous on the tv."

"Shit, I always forget that there are real people watching us."

"So, I guess it's a mutual yes?" - I asked.

"Are you willing to be my husband, Harold?"

"I am."

"Great. Because I want to be yours. By the way, nice played the touching hands thing. I don't know why I didn't come out with that."

I laughed.

"I guess I'm just more creative than you." - I teased.

"You're not going to say the same once I play the piano for you. They took me out of my flirting techniques here. I bet you would have fallen faster if I played the piano for you."

"Sure Louly-pad."

"It 's true though. It usually works."

"Sure."

"Stop saying that."

"Sure."

"God, I hate you. Can I take back my decision?"

"Nope, you can't. You're stuck with me."

"I am." - He said, and I swear he said it while smiling.

A beautiful silence installed between us, like we were both enjoying what just happened, and the decision we made.

"Tomorrow we are going to meet." - I said.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Me neither."

"Just hope you're not a catfish and I'm actually meeting an old fat and bald man."

"I could say the same." - I giggled.

"I'm going to hug you so tight."

"Just hug?" - I teased him.

"Don't tempt me."

"I didn't do anything, Louly-pad." - I said, innocently.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared though."

"Why?"

"It scares me that I'm not what you imagined."

"I'm sure you are actually better than what I imagined."

"I can't believe I'm going to marry you. You seem so perfect."

"So do you."

"Why are we so cheesy?"

"Don't know, but I love it."

"Yeah, me too."


	11. SEEING YOU

CHAPTER TEN/SEEING YOU

"Good morning participants! We have another great news today because we have another engaged couple! Our biggest congratulations to Harry and Louis! They are going to meet today. As for the rest of you, remember that you only have one day left! Enjoy your ninth day inside the pods, tomorrow this is coming to an end, and we are all headed to Mexico!"

Today was the day. I was finally going to put the ring on Louis' finger. Today I was going to meet him for real.  
I was nervous about seeing him though. But who wouldn't be?

I started packing all my things because besides getting to see Louis, I was going to get out of the set for the first time in days. I was leaving this apartment because now, Louis and I were going to share one hotel room in Mexico for the whole next week.

I ate something, and I finished packing everything in my suitcases, dressing up to meet my now fiance.

As I was having trouble to pick an outfit, I decided I'll go for something elegant but sexy at the same time, one of my plain suits but with some unbuttoned buttons on my chest, showing a bit of my tattoos.   
Yes, that will do.

When one of the producers of the show came to my door I was already waiting and prepared.  
He guided me through some hallways and he left me in a waiting room behind an opaque glass door.

My heart was beating so fast that I thought It could give me a heart attack. I stood up behind it and waited a couple of seconds as the door started to open slowly, showing a red carpet in the middle, connected to another glass door at the end of it, which was opening at the same time as mine.

As soon as I spotted the man on the other end of the carpet, I had to cover my mouth. I was astonished by what I was seeing.

The man walking towards me on that red carpet was literally a prince.

"God, you're Louis?" - I said as I rushed my pace to meet him in the middle of the room.

"Oh my fucking lord! You are the Harry that I've been talking to all these days?"

"The same." - I said with an smirk on my face.

"What are you, an angel fallen from the sky?"

"Says the one who is flawless." - I said, still not believing it.

Louis was pulling off his hair, with an astonished look on his face, pretty much as I was. Both too surprised to talk.

"Fuck, let me look closer at you." - He broke the silence and stepped forward. - "Are you even real?" - He touched my cheek while inspecting my features.

I smiled at him widely, showing my dimples.

"Ok, are you trying to kill me, Harold? You're definitely achieving it."

"I'm not. You're the one who looks like a fucking prince."

Because damn he was good looking. And sexy, don't forget the sexy part.

"This is so strange." - He pulled away his hand from my face and the lack of his touch made me groan.

"I know."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." - He sighed.

I decided that the best way for us to feel comfortable was to end the distance and the weirdness between us, so I grabbed him by his hips and pulled him into a hug.  
He accepted it and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi Louly-pad." - I said seductively.

"Hi, Harold."

We both needed that kind of touch, to start trusting each other. We pulled back after several minutes of hugging and Louis didn't hesitate to press his lips against mine to break the ice.

We kissed only with our lips, still not very sure about what the other wanted. But it was a heavenly kiss. His feathearly lips brushing mine, made a wonderful mix.

"Let me admire you." - He said and intertwined his hands around my neck, staring at me closely.

I must say that I didn't waste that time either, because looking at him was surely breathtaking.

Minutes passed, only looking at each other while I was touching his waist and he was tousling my hair.

"I have your ring. Do you want it?" - I asked, softly.

Louis smiled at me and brushed his lips with his tongue.

"Sure. I have yours too."

He took a little box from his back pocket and knelt down in front of me.

"I guess we have to make this face to face too. So, Harry would you take this ring?"

I giggled and nodded.

"Yes, Lou." - I said and he stood up.

"Good for me that you didn't regret this."

I laughed at him.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it in my left hand.

I rushed to knelt down as well and take my little red box out, opening and extending it towards him.

"Fuck, Harry is this made of gold?"

"Yes."

"What are you? A baker or a billionaire?" - He said and I laughed.

"Are you going to take it or not?"

"Yes, absolutely yes. Give me that."

I laughed again and stood up, sliding the ring in his finger.

"It looks beautiful on you." - I Said.

"I'm not much of a ring person, but this is..." - He sighed and looked up again at me.

"You're welcome." - I smiled at him and took him by the waist, pulling him close to me.

There was nothing I wanted more than to feel him near, to touch his skin, to kiss his lips, to smell his perfume and breath his same air. This wonderful men was standing in front of me and he was now mine.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he started talking again.

"Fuck Harry, you're so gorgeous, so precious." - He said while touching my face.

"I'm glad you like me."

"That John is going to be so pissed when he watches the show and sees what he missed."

I laughed loudly.

"You're unbelievable."

_______

After a couple more kisses, the producers told us that we needed to head back to our apartments and get ready to go to the airport. Our anticipated Honey Moon was about to start.

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME YOU LIKED IT :)


	12. AIR

CHAPTER ELEVEN/AIR

After the tenth day, none of the other participants got engaged, so all the five already engaged couples were ready to take our plane to the beaches of Mexico today.

The production didn't allow us to meet the other four couples just yet, they wanted us to establish a bond with our fiance's first, before meeting our now engaged old candidates.  
We will have time for that at the hotel.

To my luck, John didn't engage with anybody else, so he just abandoned the show. I felt sorry for him though, I surely didn't want to break his heart or something like that. He seemed a good and honest man.  
It just wasn't meant to be.

Louis and I were now waiting for our plane to get off. Of course the production gave us seats next to each other, so he was now sitting by the window and I was at his side.

All of this was still a bit awkward to the both of us, but we were slowly getting used to being by the other company.

Louis was looking at the window, not paying attention to me, and it kinda bothered me.  
Because what was the point of all of this if he didn't gave me attention? Right?

So I decided to take his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, and letting them rest on his thigh, wanting him to know that I existed.  
It worked. He turned his head to me and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted." - He apologized.

"I noticed. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Scared of flying?"

"Kinda. I've never been on a plane before. So I don't know if it scares me, or if it's just nervousness."

"You've never been on a plane? Really?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"A few times, yes. I can assure you there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah, those fallen planes in the middle of the sea don't think the same." - He said ironically.

"Well, yes, you're right, but if it was for that you should be scared of every transport, because accidents happen everywhere."

"Guess you have a point."

"See? We are already talking like a married couple." - I joked and Louis laughed.

The flight attendants gave the security instructions and we were ready to take off.

Louis fastened his belt and took my arm to put it behind his shoulders, making me hug him as he got closer to me and placed his head on my chest. His other hand resting above my abdomen.

"Can I?" - He asked, looking up at me.

"It looks like you already did it anyways." - I giggled.

"Yeah, but you can always push me away."

"Sure, like I would want to do that." - I said sarcastically and giggled again, lifting my free arm and wrapping it around him as well, pressing him more against my chest.

The plane started rolling over the landing track, feeling the seats vibrating slightly below us.  
The sound and the feeling, making Louis close his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around me and burying his face in my abdomen.

"Relax, Louly-pad. It will be over soon." - I said and caressed Louis' hair.

Suddenly I felt how the plane took off because I was pulled back to the back of the seat, sitting still.

The wheels had elevated from the ground, and we were literally flying. That ethereum feeling of being in the sky. I sighed.

"Done." - I said.

He lifted his head, got away from my grip and turned to the window again, seating still against the back of the seat because of gravity.

Louis took my hand in his', still looking at the landscape through the window.

He stayed like that, oblivious to everything else, until the plane stabilized and we felt it returning to its horizontal position.

"This is actually really good." - Louis looked back at me while smiling.

"Told you."

He leaned over me and cupped my cheeks.

"Thank you Harold." - He whispered and ended the distance between our lips, joining them on a kiss.

"You're a great kisser." - I said.

"Thanks. You too." - He blushed a little.

"So, what should we do?" - I asked. - "Movie? Games? Sleeping?"

"Snogging?" - He added.

"Wow. Bold move, Louis." - I giggled.

"I try my best." - He said with a smirk on his face.

I pulled the back of my seat until it was at its lowest, trying it to look like a bed.  
Louis followed my lead and did the same.

I curled up against his frame, both now laying down on the middle of our plane seats.  
I took his neck and pulled him even closer to me. He grinned under my touch.

"So gorgeous." - He whispered into my ear.

"C'mere." - I said and pressed my lips against his'.

Our lips moved slowly together, savouring the feeling of having one another.  
Louis pulled my hair in the best way possible and I moaned.  
I was feeling desperate to straddle above him.

I slid my tongue over his lower lip and he groaned, granting access almost immediately.  
Our tongues moved together as I ran my hands over Louis' sides and he touched the curls on my nape.  
He hummed at the feeling and I smiled into the kiss. Taking some distance.

"How many hours of flight?" - I smirked

"Agh, too many." - He said, frustrated.

"Don't know how I'm going to hold it in my pants."

"Fuck, don't say that stuff here, there's people around." - He giggled and kinda blushed.

"You're a baby." - I said as I returned to my seat and laid down by his side.

"I'm not." - He leaned towards me and bit my earlobe, breathing in my neck. - "We have a five star hotel room for seven days, just for us. So, you better get ready, Harold."

I felt my body heated and losing control of myself when Louis started sucking on my neck and collarbones.

"Where is the cute little guy who twenty minutes ago was afraid of heights?"

"Oh darling, he stayed on the England ground." - He smirked and I stole one more kiss of his lips.

This was going to be a long flight.

___________


	13. MEXICO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for this chapter, it's funny to include my native language now that they are in mexico, I'm enjoying myself.
> 
> For those who don't understand spanish I'm going to leave the translations at the end of the chapter, ok?  
> But don't freak out because they don't say anything really important to the story. Just details.
> 
> Mag 🦋

CHAPTER TWELVE/MEXICO

When we arrived at the Mexican Airport, there were producers waiting for us, they explained how this experiment was going to continue from now on.

Basically they were going to record everything we do during these following seven days, we will still be without communication with the reality, no phones or computers, and at some point we were going to meet the other engaged couples and we will have to interact with them.  
Another of the things we needed to do was think of a surprise date for our fiance's. We could ask for anything we wanted, the production was going to pay for everything. It needed to be special and original.

When they stopped explaining everything, they sent us on a car to our destination, the resort.

I saw that we weren't the only ones getting on those cars, and I know I saw the other couples on the plane, but I still didn't know who they were. And I couldn't care less. Louis was the only thing I could think of.  
But yet, the producer told us that later today we were going to have dinner all together at the hotel and finally get to meet them face to face.

><><><><><><><

"Bienvenidos a México! Yo soy Miguel, y voy a acompañarlos el resto de la semana." - An employee received us in the hall of the building.

"Sorry, we speak english." - Louis said.

"Wait love. I speak spanish." - I stopped him. - "Hola, es un placer, Miguel."

"You fucking speak spanish? I'm starting to really doubt about you being a baker." - Louis said and I laughed.

"Dejame ayudarlos con sus valijas y guiarlos a su habitación." - Miguel said.

I handed him our luggage and he started walking inside the resort.

"Muchas gracias."

"What the hell is he saying? Can't he talk in english?"

"He welcomed us and he said he is going to show us your room. Calm down, Louly-pad."

"Bueno, por allá tenemos la salida hacia las piscinas exteriores." - Miguel pointed. - "Por esta otra puerta de aquí pueden acceder al comedor, donde tienen toda la comida incluída."

"Tell me what he is saying, Harry. I don't understand shit."

"He said that there are the exterior pools, and that way is the restaurant, and that we have all the food included." - I said to him and Miguel turned, giving Louis a reassuring smile.

"Ask him if he can speak in english, please. I feel like a loser."

"Sure. Miguel, disculpa. Mi novio pregunta si por casualidad no hablás en inglés?"

Miguel turned to me.

"No, solo español. Le pido disculpas. Espero que eso no sea un problema."

"Para nada." - I smiled.

"What did he say?" - Louis hit my arm.

"First, auch. Second, no, he doesn't know. Sorry babe, guess you'll just have to rely on me as your personal translator."

"God, I hate this."

I laughed and we continued following Miguel to the elevator. He pressed the sixth floor and handed me a car, that was the key to our room.

"Esta es su llave, su habitación es la número seiscientos siete." - Miguel said.

"Tell me what he said."

"Our room is the 607." - I translated. - "And you're really impatient."

"He said that?!" - Louis sounded offended and I laughed.

"No, I say that." - I giggled.

"Shut up."

We got out of the lift and Miguel guided us through the corridors until we were standing in front of a big wooden door.

"Disfruten su estadía, cualquier cosa que necesiten, solo llamen a la recepción y pregunten por mí."

"Muchísimas gracias, Miguel."

He left our luggage inside the room and gave us a last smile, before going away.

"So?"- Louis asked.

"What a lovely guy."

"Yeah, whatever. What did he say?"

"You're unbearable, you know that, right?"

"C'mon, Harry tell me. Don't be a meanie."

"He said that if we need something we just have to call the reception and ask for him. Not that big of a deal."

"Well, I still don't like being left out." - He pouted at me.

I smiled at him widely. He looked so cute. I stared at his features and his lovely pout for a few seconds.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because watching you makes me realize I made the right choice. You're beautiful."

Louis smiled and blushed.   
He walked towards me, taking hold of the back of my neck, and kissing me deeply.

"And you're hot as hell." - He said as he backed off from the kiss, but still with his arms around my neck.

"You know there's cameras all over the room, right?"

"Wait, what?"

"Baby, this is a reality show, remember?"

"Fuck. Why do I keep forgetting that?"

"I don't know, but I bet your family must be laughing at you right now."

"I'm sure they are. Especially my sisters." - He said and laughed.

"So, what do you want to do first?" - I said as I pulled him away from the grip and went to grab my suitcase.

"First you got to tell me where you learned spanish."

"University."

"You went to university to be a baker?"

"Nope. I went to university to study music, and we learnt a lot of spanish, because you know, genres such as tango or folklore or salsa and stuff."

"So I told you that I played piano and you didn't think of telling me you studied music?"

"I didn't finish the career, I quit after the second year. I was too lazy to study." - I said as I started unpacking my things and putting them inside some drawers. - "I like baking best."

Louis was sitting in the bed, behind me as I kept unpacking.

"Ok, sure. You should have told me though."

"I'm telling you now."

"Ok, Now tell me how you could afford a gold engagement ring, by being just a baker, please. It 's killing me to wear this, knowing how much it costs."

"That's because I'm not just a baker, I own my bakery, and a few more around England." - I said, still not wanting to face him.

"Wait. What?"

"Yeah." - I sighed and turned to him.

"You own a few bakeries?"

"Yes."

"You are only 23."

"I know."

"How…? What…?" - Louis was fishmouthing. - "You didn't mention it before."

"What would you have thought if a twenty three years old man told you that he owned six bakeries and knew how to speak spanish fluently?"

"I… I don't know…"

"You would have thought I was bragging, or lying, or maybe lying about my age or something like that."

"But… ok, you have a point."

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you, I mean, I'm telling you know because you already have my ring around your finger."

"A fucking gold ring."

"Well, if you don't like it we can return it once we are back in England and buy another one."

"Fuck, Harry wait. No. I love it, it just… This means that you are rich, right?"

"If you want to put it that way."

"Ok, I need to process this." - Louis said and left his body collapsed on the mattress.

"Sure, baby. Take all the time you need." - I giggled and continued unpacking my things.

A couple of minutes passed and Louis was still laying down, staring at the ceiling, not saying a word.  
I finished unpacking and laid down next to him.

"Alive?" - I asked.

"Yeah, I'm mentally reviewing all of our conversations on the pods."

"Anything good?" - I lifted my head with my elbow, and he left out a sarcastic giggle.

"I feel like I've won the lottery with you. You're just too perfect, like, where are your flaws Harry? Tell me."

I laughed loudly and leaned over him to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You don't have any flaws either, except maybe not knowing spanish, that rested you a couple of points." - I joked.

"Oh shut up." - He said and hit my chest.

"C'mon, now that you already processed this, can we do something?"

"What do you want to do rich man?"

"Don't call me that."

"Got it. What do you want to do?"

"Beach?"

"Can we go naked?"

I bursted into laughter. He was unbelievable.

"You're so horny."

"That is not a no."

"No, we are not going naked, Louis. Remember, there are cameras everywhere."

"Fuck, I always forget about that."

"I know Louly-pad. That's why you have me." - I straddled upon him and captured his lips once more. He moaned beneath me.

"I'm never going to get tired of this."

"Me neither." - I said as pulled me by my neck to join my lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> 1) Welcome to Mexico, I'm Miguel, and I'm going to accompany you for the rest of the week.  
> 2) Hello, I'ts a pleasure, Miguel.  
> 3) Let me help you with your suitcases, and guide you to your room.  
> 4) Thank you.  
> 5) Well, that way you have the exit to the exterior pools, and here you can access to the dinning room, Where you have all the food included.  
> 6) Miguel, excuse me. My boyfriend asks it there's any chance you could speak in english?  
> 7) No, just spanish, I'm sorry. I hope this isn't a problem.  
> 8) Not at all.  
> 9) This is your key, your room is the number six hundred and seven.  
> 10) Enjoy your stay, anything you need, just call the reception and ask for me.  
> 11) Thank you very much, Miguel.


	14. FIRST NIGHT

CHAPTER THIRTEEN/FIRST NIGHT

After spending the evening enjoying the beach and the sun, the producers told us, we should get ready for dinner. So Louis and I went straight back to our room to take a shower and get dressed.

Again I decided to wear something a bit more sexy that what I was wearing before. I mean, it was a five star resort, and we were going out on tv. So, it was worth it.

Louis was stunning as well, with his skinny jeans and a blazer over a simple shirt. Just flawless.

When we were both ready, he started walking to the door of the room, and I followed him closely.

"So beautiful." - I whispered.

"I heard that." - He said as he opened the door and walked outside.

"That was the point."

I was secretly hoping he would turn around so I could kiss him, but he giggled without stopping. Without turning around.  
I followed him from behind for a few minutes until he finally turned to me.

"Ok, I'm lost. Where was the restaurant?"

"That way love." - I pointed.

"Fuck, this place is so big."

"I know."

He approached me and took my hand.

"Guide me."

><><><><><><><

We finally made it to the elegant restaurant and we saw that there were already two couples there, socializing.

"Hi! I'm Tyler." - One of them said. And let me add that he wasn't very good looking. Don't want to be rude, but well. He didn't have the best appearance.

"Hello, Tyler." - Louis said. - "I'm Louis, and this is Harry."

"Oh, yes. You're the younger one." - He said to me.

"That's me." - I smiled, trying to look calm.

"Well, Louis, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Brian." - The other man said.

Wait. What. Brian. That Brian.  
And he was fucking gorgeous. Like out of a movie gorgeous, like prince charming gorgeous.  
And he engaged with Tyler, who was not really… well you got it. He wasn't Good looking, but maybe he had a great heart. Who knows?

"Oh, really?" - Louis answered. - "yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"So, you engaged with him, huh?" - Brian said and pointed at me.

"Yes." - Louis said with a smile on his face while swinging our hands.

"Brian and I did too, right honey?" - Tyler said.

"Yes." - Brian answered but still looking directly at Louis.

"Should we sit, Louly-pad?" - I asked.

"Yeah love."

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Next to you." - He said almost as a whisper, making me giggle.

We sat at the very end of the table, luckily away from that Brian. God, I already hated him.  
The other couple introduced themselves as Nick and Lionel, they were nice, and actually looked really in love with each other.  
Later, Cory and Jonah arrived too. They were also really nice. And lastly, Brad and Jonathan who looked like they had had an argument, without really speaking to each other.

The dinner went well, the food of the restaurant was amazing. Louis and I decided to order something to share as a dessert, and even if we were sorrounded by people, it was still quite romantic.

The only thing that was bothering me was Brian. He was sitting next to his fiance Tyler, but he kept staring at Louis like he was meat. And the worst part is that Louis didn't notice.

I tried to keep it in me, and not make an scene out of it. Because well, I'm a jealous person.

When the dinner ended and we said our goodbyes, Louis and I returned to the room taking by the hands.

"So?" - I said as we were already inside.

"What?"

"What now?" - I asked.

"I don't know. Guess we have to sleep, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so weird? Did something happen?" - He asked.

"No, not at all." - I said as I played with my fingers.

"You know that we don't have to do anything until we are both sure about it, right? I mean it's not like because we have a kig sized bed here we have to fuck." - He wrapped his arms around my waist. -"We can take some time. I mean, I know we are engaged, but I feel like we are doing things backwards you know? Like get engaged after getting to know each other. But when does the trust comes? I can't marry someone that I don't trust."

I sighed.

"I know, me neither. So, just sleep today?"

"Just sleep. Maybe cuddle. But that's all."

"I'd like to cuddle." - I said as I twirled my finger in the hem of his shirt.

"Cool. Can I go change?"

"Sure. I'll go too."

He pecked my lips and turned to find some sweat pants on his suitcase. I did the same.  
He changed inside the bathroom while I did on the bedroom.  
When he returned he was only wearing his pants.

"Harold, baby. I usually sleep shirtless, do you mind?"

"Not at all." - I said, and I must confess it was really hard not to stare at his precious bare torso.

"Are you going to leave your shirt on?" - He asked and I smirked.

"Do you want it off?"

"Maybe?"

I laughed loudly and pulled my shirt off my shoulders, staying only with my pajama pants on.

"Happy now?"

"Pretty much, yeah." - He said and I giggled.

He crawled into the left side of the bed and pulled the blankets over his body. I watched him for a while before doing the same.

I laid beside him, but without touching him. We were just laying side by side. I took a deep sigh.  
Louis looked at me with an amused gesture in his face.

"What are you so stressed about?" - He asked, containing his laugh.

"This is all too much. It's like I'm feeling a lot of things all at the same time."

"What are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure if I want to say it."

"Ok, let's make this simple. Close your eyes, baby."

"What?"

"Close them." - He said calmly, with a reassuring smile on his face.

I did what he told me and closed my eyes. I inhaled deeply, and left all the air out of my lungs slowly.

"Let's pretend we are still on the pods ok? Everything was simpler there. Just our voices. So keep your eyes closed." - Louis continued.

"Okay…" - I doubted, still with my eyes shut.

"Just follow my lead." - He said and I nodded. - "Hello Harold, how was your day today?"

"It was fine." - I giggled. - "Yours?"

"Mine was pretty awesome."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"I spent the whole day with a very special person." - He said and I felt his body getting closer to mine, cutting the distance between us and placing a protective arm over my waist.

"I bet you're talking about Brian." - I teased.

"What? Why do you always bring him up? Are you really that jealous?" - He said and I felt him resting his chin on my chest.

"Haven't you seen him today? He was practically eating you with his eyes."

"He is engaged with Tyler."

"He didn't seem to care about Tyler."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I didn't notice."

"I know."

"I was paying attention to someone else."

"Who?"

"You, dumbass." - Louis Laughed.

I lifted my hand up to his head to caress his hair.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Are you feeling more comfortable?"

"Yes."

"You can open them."

I opened my eyes to see a smiley Louis resting on my bare chest.

"I feel like you have the power to ease my mind."

He lifted his body with his hands on the mattress and leaned over my face to kiss me.

"You're unique, Harry." - He smiled at me and I captured his lips again.

"We should sleep, babe. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Yes, we should."

Louis backed off and placed his head on the pillow, facing me.  
I curled up against him and rested my head on his chest, with an arm around his torso.  
I felt him kissing the top of my head, and shortly after, we were both asleep.


	15. DATE ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really love this chapter.  
> 😏😏😏
> 
> It has a few dialogues in spanish so I'll leave the translation aside, okay?
> 
> Enjoy  
> Mag 🦋

CHAPTER FOURTEEN/DATE ONE

"Lou." - I whispered as I tapped on Louis' cheek.

He turned his head away from me, without waking up.

"Lou." - I whispered again and he hummed.- "Loulou." - I insisted and tapped again on his cheek.

Still no reply from Louis.

"Louloulou." - I said a bit louder, still tapping on his cheek.

"Let me sleep, Harry."

"Loulouloulou."

"Shut up."

"Loulouloulouloulou."

Louis turned around so he would show his back to me. Mumbling something into his pillow.

"Loulouloulouloulouloulou!"

"Oh for God's sake."

Louis turned and abruptly hovered over me, pushing me against the mattress, and kissing me roughly.

"I bet that would shut you up." - He said from above me.

"Maybe... At least now you are awake."

"Harry, if you are this unbearable every morning, I'm telling you, this engagement is over."

"We need to get up, Louly-pad."

"What for?"

"Today is the date that I arranged for you."

"What? Today? You already planned it?"

"The production is taking care of it, but it is my idea." - I smiled at him.

"Why am I scared?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Right now, no."

"Auch, I'm offended."

"Can't we just stay like this and make out all day?" - He said and laid down above my torso with his knees still on my side.

"We can make out at the date."

Louis lifted his head to look up at me, pressing his chin on my chest. He was frowning and had a pout on his face while he was examining my features.  
I gave him a smile and he changed his pout into a bright smile as well.

"You convinced me."

He took my neck and kissed me shortly, before standing up and going to the bathroom.

><><><><><><

"So? What is it?"

"Just keep walking." - I said as I guided him to the spa of the resort.

Louis was now blindfolded and I was taking him by his waist, pushing him slightly to walk by my side.

"C'mon, Tell me."

"You're going to see it soon. Don't be impatient."

I entered the spa and a female employee received us.

"Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?" - She said. (Welcome, how can I help you?)

"Tengo una reserva a nombre de Styles." - I answered. (I have a reservation under Styles.)

"Por supuesto, habitación privada para dos, tiempo ilimitado. ¿Verdad?" (Of course, private room for two, ilimited time, right?)

"What the hell is happening, Harry?"

"Wait a second, babe."

"Can I at least take the bandage off?"

"No, wait."

He left out a frustrated sigh and I laughed. He was a child.

"Disculpa, sí, esa es mi reserva." (Sorry, yes, that's my reservation)

"Muy bien, acompáñenme." - She said and I followed her, taking Louis with me. (Good, come with me.)

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking there?"

"Nope, I'm just building the suspense." - I giggled.

"I hate you."

"Stop being grumpy."

When the lady stopped in front of a door she opened it, letting us in.  
Inside it, there were two large stone bathtubs, filled with liquid chocolate. I smiled to myself, it was exactly how I wanted it to be.

"Esta sería su habitación, señor. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden llamarme mediante este control remoto." - She said and gave me a remote control. - "podemos regular la temperatura del chocolate en caso de que lo sientan frío. No duden en llamarme." - She said with a smile and I thanked her, leaving Louis and I alone in the room. (This will be your room, sir. Anything you need you can call me through this remote control. - We can regulate the temperatue of the chocolate in case you feel it too cold, don't doubt in calling me.)

"Are you going to tell me what is happening? Why is it so hot in here?"

"First you have to take your clothes."

"What?"

"Your shirt and your pants, c'mon."

"But..."

"Trust me."

I took a rope that the service had gently left for us and helped Louis take off his shirt, without taking the blind fold just yet.  
I placed the rope over his shoulders, so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"This is a rope, you can use it until I take your blind fold. Now you can take your pants on your own."

He doubted for a while, but eventually he did. Before he ended, I had already taken all my clothes, including my boxers, and entered one of the bathtubs, submerging into the chocolate only to my midchest.

Between the baths there was a little table with strawberries and champagne with two glasses.

"Now that you are done, you can take the blind fold."

Louis covered himself with the rope and took the blind fold off.

"What the... what is this?"

"Chocolate bath."

"What?"

"C'mon, Join me."

"This is one of the things you do as a rich man, or something?" - He asked still from where he was standing.

"Don't call me that. And nope, this is the first time I do it. But I've wanted to do it for a long time. They say it is good for your skin."

"Can I eat it?"

"That's what the strawberries are for."

"Oh my god, this is... Fuck. Those are your boxers?"

"Yes."

"Are you completely naked in there?"

"Yep. It's the full experience."

"Oh my Lord."

"You can stay in your boxers if you want. I don't mind." - I straightened my head and closed my eyes, relaxing myself.

"I don't want to ruin them." - He said and took them off. Then he untied the rope and ran into the second bathtub by my side. Let's just say that I was peeking at him. - "Oh shit. It 's hot."

"I can call the lady and tell her you want less temperature."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yes, she gave me this control."

Louis nodded.

"I think I'll get used to this temperature." - He said once he submerged unto his chest as well.

"Good." - I said and closed my eyes again, resting my head in the cold stone behind me.

"Can I really dip the strawberries here?"

"Yes Louly-pad. You want some?" - I asked.

I felt him moving by my side, trying to reach the strawberry plate.

"Harold, baby, open your eyes."

I did what he told me and turned to him.  
He was extending a chocolate covered strawberry towards me.

"Now open your mouth for me."

I felt a smirk forming on my face and I opened my mouth. He placed the strawberry between my teeth and I bit it.

"Delicious." - I moaned.

Louis ate the rest of the strawberry. And then he served the champagne inside the glasses.  
He handed me my glass while he held his'.

"To us." - He said and raised his glass.

"To us." - I smiled.

Louis accommodated himself in his bathtub and closed his eyes. I stared at him and smiled to myself.

"God, Harry this is really good."

"You liked it?"

"Yes, it's so soothing, and hot. I think it's the sexiest date I've ever had." - He said and I laughed.

I accommodated myself so we both were now with our eyes shut, just relaxing our bodies on the warm chocolate.

"I just remembered something." - He interrupted.

"What?"

"You said we could make out during the date. Why aren't we making out?"

I laughed loudly.

"You're right. I guess I didn't think it well enough."

"Right. But, you know, you can always move in here with me."

"I guess I could." - I teased.

He looked at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Harold."

"Ok, I'm going." - I laughed.

He moved a little to his side, and I slipped inside with him.

"Now the experience is ten times better." - He said and put an arm around my shoulders.

I cupped his jaw with my hands and pulled him to me, cutting the distance between us and joining our lips on a passionate and heated kiss.

And I can swear that if we hadn't stopped, everything was going to get even more heated soon.   
I mean, the both of us were already naked.

I rested my forehead in his', trying to catch my breath. Louis smiled and stole another quick kiss from me.

"Damn Harry."

"Shut up."

I separated our foreheads and rested my back in the stone wall of the bathtub. Taking some distance from Louis.

He took the opportunity and grabbed another strawberry, dipping it on the chocolate and eating it.

"There's none for me?"

He smirked and took another strawberry, dipped it into the chocolate and when he pulled it up he leaned over me.  
He brushed the tip of the strawberry in my lips and then made a trace of liquid chocolate in my neck.  
Following, he leaned to kiss me and sucked the chocolate from my lips, I tilted my head a bit, giving him access, and he continued licking the trace of chocolate in my neck. I moaned at the feeling of his lips licking my skin.  
Louis stopped in my neck from time to time to make a few lovebites, while he cleaned the chocolate marks.  
He then lifted the strawberry again and placed it on my lips for me to bite it, while he was still playing with my neck.

"Want another one?" - He said after I swallowed.

"Yes, please."


	16. DATE TWO

CHAPTER FIFTEEN/DATE TWO

"Today it's my turn to surprise you, Harold!" - Louis shouted at me while we were finishing our breakfast in the restaurant.

We were seated on a table with an enormous glass window at our side. I was contemplating the beautiful and calming turquoise ocean. 

"It's not going to be as good as mine."

"Shut up, we can't compare our dates. That's mean."

"You are saying that because mine would win." - I teased.

"You're not. I'm the king of dates. Remember the one Inside the pods? I made out a date without even being able to look at you. If we compare, that one would definitely win over yours."

"Would it really?"

"Absolutely. Now go change."

"What do I have to put on?" 

"Swimsuit." - He said.

"Ok."

He stood up from the table and extended his hand to me. I took it and we walked side by side back to our room so we could change.

When he closed the door I pushed him against it and placed my hands on the sides of his head, roughly kissing his lips.

"Good morning, Louly-pad."

Louis laughed loudly.

"Good morning you." - He said and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me on a kiss again, pushing his tongue inside my mouth, exploring it in all the ways he wanted to.

"I can't get over the fact that our families are watching everything we do." - I said when we pulled back.

"Please stop reminding me of that."

I laughed and we both separated to go change.

><><><><><><><><><><

Louis didn't blind folded me. We intertwined our hands and walked on the beach. Until we reached the pier.  
It was a beautiful sight that took my breath away for a moment.

The pier was full of lightened candles, and at the end of it an enormous black piano and some cushions surrounding it.

"What is this?" - I asked him with a smile on my face.

"C'mon." - He said and pulled me by my hand.

We walked towards the end of the pier, hand by hand. The water around us was calm and the weather was just perfect.  
I lifted our intertwined hands to my mouth and kissed Louis' knuckles.

"This is amazing. Thanks, Lou."

"Don't thank me just yet, we didn't even start."

"But I already like it." - I smiled and pecked his lips.

We reached the end of the pier and Louis sat in front of the piano. Then I saw that over the top of the instrument there were two glasses of wine and some food inside a basket.

"Are you going to play for me?"

"That 's the idea." - He looked at me and smiled.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Always." 

I sat on the little black bench by his side and rested my head on his shoulder.  
He kissed the top of my head and turned to the piano.

He placed his hands on the tiles softly, and his fingers started running through them.  
I recognized the melody almost immediately, it was 'when I was your man' by Bruno Mars.

He did the whole soothing melody without singing, only his beautiful hands playing the instrument.

"Beautiful." - I said once he finished.

"Not as much as you." 

I cupped his jaw and kissed him tenderly.

"Can you play another one?"

"I told you this was my best skill to make you fall for me."

"You didn't need it though. We are already engaged." 

"I know. I just wanted to play for you."

"Are you going to play another one? Or do I have to beg?" 

"I'll play as many as you want."

"Do you sing as well?"

"No, never."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Can I sing while you play?" 

"Of course, Babe. What do you want me to play?"

"Do you know 'isn't she lovely' by Stevie Wonder?"

He didn't answer, he just started playing it.

I sang the lyrics over the piano instrumental melody until the very end.  
Louis then turned to me with a bright smile on his face.

"Can you be any more perfect?" - He sighed.

"Shut up." - I said and I knew I was already blushing.

"You sing amazingly good. You know that?"

"Don't lie to me, Louis."

"Just take the compliment, Harold."

I smiled shyly and he took the opportunity to kiss me.  
He then stood up and took the glasses of wine, handing one to me.   
I thanked him and we kept doing just that the rest of the evening, drinking some wine, eating little sandwiches, sharing kisses, Louis playing some songs for me, and I singing along with him.

Everything was perfect. 

><><><><><><><><

We returned to the room with our stomachs full and smiles on our faces.

"Thank you. You're really a helpless romantic." - I said and pecked his lips.

"I like to think I am." - He said with a smirk on his face.

"God, I like you so much." 

I grabbed him by his hips and started kissing him roughly on the lips. He quickly followed my pace and we synced.

I broke the kiss to bury my face on the right side of his neck, he tilted his head to leave me more space. I nibbled on his ear lobe and sucked just below it, trying to leave a mark on there.   
I separated my lips from the area just to blow hot air over it, making Louis moan.

He rushed to place his hands on my nape, pushing me closer to him, not wanting any distance between us.

"You taste real good, Louly-pad." - I emphasized by licking on his skin.

"After yesterday's turn on, I can say the same about you. Damn, Harry. I still don't know how we managed to stop."

"Me neither, I would have fuck you right there inside the bathtub." - I bit his ear lobe once more and groaned against his skin.

"Would you fuck me now?"

I lifted my head and looked at him deeply into his eyes, he nodded.   
I captured his lips and our tongues collided inside his mouth.

He fisted the collar of my shirt and started walking backwards to the bed.

"I don't care if our families are watching. I just want you." - He whispered inside my mouth.

I moaned and pushed him to lay down on the bed, hovering over him and taking his shirt off. I started to kiss on his chest as he played with the hem of my shirt, slipping his hands on my lower back.

"Take it off." - I said.

Louis pulled my shirt off and captured my lips again.

"Lou?"

"Mhm?"

"Are we really doing this?" 

He stopped kissing my face and placed his hands on my chest, separating from me.

"Am I forcing you? I thought you wanted too."

"Oh, no. God, yes I want. I just wanted to make…"

I couldn't finish the sentence because he was brushing his lips against mine again.  
I sucked on his tongue and he moaned.

"Fuck me, Harry."

Here we go.

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've not been robbed. Promise that the smut will be at the beginning of the next chapter.
> 
> I just didn't want the chapter to be THAT long.  
> It will continue from here. So don't start commenting 'robbed'
> 
> I hate that. :)
> 
> Bye beautiful humans, love you all.
> 
> Mag 🦋


	17. JEALOUS

CHAPTER SIXTEEN/JEALOUS

I softly pushed Louis into his back, and started kissing him slowly. It was slow and lovely like never before.

He wrapped his legs around my back when I placed myself in between his thighs.  
My hands running all over his body, making him shiver.  
I took my shorts off before dipping again into Louis' lips.  
He went down to kiss my neck, only leaving sweet pecks, as I struggled with his pants and boxers.

He rocked his hips against mine, making me moan in pleasure. I wanted him so badly. I needed him.  
I backed off to look at him and damn, he was beautiful.

I went to cup Louis' cheeks as we kissed again. More passionate and heated every second it passed.  
Louis was moaning non stop, and it was making me feel more lust that I've ever felt in my life. 

I dipped into his neck again to leave a few more bruises before lifting my hand to my drawer, searching there for the lube and the condom.

I opened the lube and rubbed it on my fingers. I slipped my hand between Louis' spread legs and started making slow circles around his rim.

"You're so gorgeous." - I whispered into his ear.

"So do you."

With my free hand I started rubbing on his nipple.

"I'm going to take care of you." 

"I know." - He said in between is heavy breathing.

I pulled my index finger inside his rim slowly, making Louis' whimper. I waited a few seconds in there, while rubbing his other nipple.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." 

I leaned over to kiss him again as I started moving and stretching him, before pulling the second finger inside his ring of muscles.

As Louis was groaning in my chest, I took the opportunity to stretch him harder, scissoring and bobbing my fingers, until I pulled the third one Inside.

"Harry!"

"Yes Louly-pad?" - I smirked.

He whimpered and intertwined his hands around my neck, pulling me into his mouth, while my fingers kept going in and out of his hole.

When I felt he was more loose, I pulled my fingers out, and grabbed the condom.

"Let me do it." - He said.

I handed him the package and he ripped it off, taking the condom out and sliding it in my length.   
I moaned at the feeling of his touch.

He smiled and pecked my lips, before resting back in the bed. 

I rubbed some lube on my cock before I aligned my cock with his entrance.  
He pulled his hips up, telling me he was good to go further.

I slowly pushed myself inside of him. He choked on his breath, and bit his lower lip. I kissed his cheek tenderly.

"You tell me." - I whispered, waiting for him to adjust himself.

"You're so fucking good." - He moaned.

I took that as my cue and started moving in a slow loving rhythm.  
Louis moaned softly above me, burying his face in my neck, while sucking my skin, making sure he would leave his marks there.

I kept thrusting in him, speeding gently, watching Louis arching his back underneath me.

"Shit! So tight, Louis."

We weren't kissing anymore, our lips barely touching, not able to fulfill the entire kiss because of the thrusts.

"I so freaking adore you, Louis."

"Harry, I…"

I know I hit Louis' prostate, because he groaned even louder than before.  
I kept aiming for the spot in my following thrusts, making them faster and a bit harder as well.

Louis was a moaning mess, and I freaking loved it.   
He pulled me by my hair, causing me to groan.   
I captured his lips roughly and he didn't take long to cum all over his stomach, moaning into my mouth.

I came shortly after, inside the condom and screaming Louis' name.   
I made a few more thrusts before pulling out of him, collapsing by his side.

His head turned to me and he blew me a kiss.

"Too tired to kiss me for real?" - I giggled.

"Maybe." 

I lifted myself to peck his lips and then I stood up, taking the condom out, tying it and throwing it to the trash.   
I went to the bathroom and took some wet towels to clean Louis up.

After cleaning his stomach, I laid down next to him again. He smiled at me and I curled up against him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest.

"Can I have you for life?" - I asked him.

"Yes. You're stuck with me. I'm not letting you go."

I smiled to myself and he kissed the top of my head.  
We kept quiet for minutes, waiting for our bodies to come down from the rush.

Now we were both staring at the ceiling, our breathing synchronized while we cuddled.

"So, do you have any pets?" - I broke the silence.

"Yeah, I have a dog named Clifford."

"Like the children's book?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"What about you?"

"I have a cat."

"Wow, How are we going to make them get on well with each other?"

"My cat is really cool. He will put up with Clifford."

"Oh, really? What's its name?"

"Well…" - I giggled. - "it's actually really funny…"

"Why?"

"My cat's name is Louis."

"No way! Really?" - Louis laughed.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why is he called Louis?"

"Because I'm a big fan of Louis Litt."

"Who the hell is Louis Litt?"

"One of the characters in 'suits', he is a cat lover."

"Don't know him."

"Well, you should. It is a great show."

"We can watch it together sometime."

"Sure."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll have to get rid of the cat though."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to be the only Louis in your life." - He smiled.

"You're an asshole." - I laughed.

><><><><><><><><><

Louis and I, after a long evening of sharing kisses and cuddling, decided to go to have dinner with the rest of the couples. Not because we really wanted to, but because the production almost forced us to.

We were still participants in a reality show, in case you forgot.

So we made our way to the restaurant.  
Only to find three couples instead of four.  
I asked Nick what had happened to Brad and Jonathan, and he said that they got a really huge argument after the dates and they both left the experiment today.

So we were the only four couples left on track. 

After dinner I sat next to Cory and Jonah to talk, they were telling me about the amazing date that Jonah prepared, they flew in a helicopter yesterday. Cory was delighted and they seemed really fond of each other.   
It made me happy to see that we weren't the only ones enjoying ourselves.

When I looked across the room, I saw Louis sitting in the lounge, next to Brian.  
Louis sensed that I was looking and he lifted his head, smiling at me. I smiled back, but I kept watching how Brian got closer to Louis while he talked to him.

I searched over the room for Tyler, he was nowhere to be found.  
I tried to fake like I was listening to Cory's date now, but actually my whole attention was on Brian's movements next to my fiancé. I knew he was flirting for his body language, it was undeniable.

He somehow managed to put a hand on Louis' ear, leaning to whisper something.   
I felt my blood boil. Yes, I was jealous. I was very fucking jealous.

I apologized to Cory and stood up from my seat, walking towards them.  
I wasted no time and sat on Louis' lap. Putting my legs to Brian's side, making him pull away a little from Louis.

"Hey babe." - I said and kissed Louis' cheek.

"Hi, love."

"What were you talking about?" - I fakely smiled at Brian.

"We were talking about Louis' job. He told me he played the piano."

"Oh, yes. He plays beautifully. Did you tell him about the date you prepared for me?" - I asked Louis and he shook his head. - "He put a piano in the middle of the ocean, and played for me."

"Really?" - Brian asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes." - I said firmly and stared at him like proving a point. 

Hell yes I was marking my territory.

"Harry, babe." - I felt Louis caressing my back. - "Do you want to go back to the room?"

"No, I'm fine. You can go if you want." - I said without taking my eyes off Brian. 

"Ok, I'm going back, because I have to use the bathroom." - He said, and tapped on my back for me to stand up, so he could stand up as well.

He leaned over my ear and whispered.

"Please don't kill him. I don't want a murderer as my future husband." 

He kissed my lips softly and I gave him the room key, then he left the restaurant.

"So, Brian, right?"

"Yes."

"Look, mate. I know your intentions, Ok? And I don't want trouble, so please I'm asking you nicely. Can you not flirt with Louis? You have your own fiancé you know."

"As far as I know the experiment is still on. And nothing is stopping me from getting my ideal boy." - He stood up in front of me.

"But you already have one."

"But I want yours."

"Ok, man. I tried the nice way. You're not going to get Louis, just leave him alone. You have Tyler."

"Tyler can go fuck himself."

"Brian, I'm engaged with Louis. He is not going to back down."

"No, Louis would do whatever he wants at the end of the day. If he still wants you then you'll have him. But I'm not stopping, Harry. I can assure you, I have my ways. Besides, I really like him." - Brian stepped closer to me and lowered his voice. - "He is hot."

I fisted my hands at the sides of my body, but I let him go. He was not worth it.  
I turned around and walked away.

I rushed and returned to our room, slamming the door in my way in.

"Well, I don't see blood. So I guess you didn't kill him. I'm proud of you." - Louis laughed.

"I hate that guy."

"You're so jealous. It 's hilarious."

He stepped closer to me, wrapped his arms around me and giggled.

"Don't laugh, this is serious."

"You don't have any reason to be jealous. I told you, Harry. You're stuck with me."

I tousled his hair with one of my hands, pressing him against my chest.

"I told him to stop flirting with you."

"He wasn't flirting. We were just talking about our jobs."

"He wants to fuck you."

"Well, I'm not going to give him the pleasure." - He rolled his eyes. - "Harry please. I'm really flattered that you are this jealous and protective with me. But you don't have to worry, I want you, ok?" 

"Don't You like him?" - I frowned.

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"Ok. I trust you." - I said and Louis smiled at me.

"Good."

"I'm not going to get my eyes out of him though."

"Harry!" - He laughed.

"What? You're pretty much mine now." - I leaned towards his lips.

"My sore ass agrees." - He said and I laughed.

I really was falling for this man.


	18. LAST DAY

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN/LAST DAY

Today was our last day in Mexico and Louis and I had been avoiding Brian and Tyler for the past three days. But today the production had something planned for the eight of us.

Each couple had to go to the beach in swimsuits, the producers had set a big beautiful tent on the sand for us to chill there. Some chairs and food were also set for us.

Cory and Jonah weren't very talkative today, they were pretty much snogging in front of the cameras, far from the rest of the group.

Louis and I tried to talk only to Nick and Lionel, but of course Brian did his best to interrupt us. Tyler didn't look very happy though. He was quite isolated from the group.

Brian took one of the chairs and placed it next to Louis.

Louis noticed how I tensed when Brian sat down next to him. So he turned to me, giving Brian his back, and surrounded my waist with his arms, while he tangled his legs with mine as well. He pecked my chest slightly.

"Relax, Harold." - He whispered and I melted under his touch.

We continued paying attention to the conversation with Lionel.  
Eventually we changed the subject and I got bored.

"Baby, I'll go swimming. Want to come?"

"The sun is still too high, maybe later."

"I don't want to leave you with him." - I lowered my voice.

"I can look after myself. Just go swimming. I'll watch you from here."

I cupped his jaw and captured his lips. He giggled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'll call your name if I need something, go enjoy yourself, baby." 

"One more kiss." - I leaned over him again and pecked his lips.

"Enough?" - He giggled.

"For now."

I broke the grip and headed to the sea.

I dive into the turquoise water, washing the sweat off my body. I floated around, feeling the warm weather and the cold water melting, giving the perfect combination around me.  
Sometimes I feel like I belong here, I belong to the ocean. It's my favorite place, I feel safe, and it gives me comfort. I just wished Louis was there with me.

I got out of my thoughts when I heard shouts coming from the tent. I rushed outside of the ocean and ran to where the shouting was coming from.

"How could you?!" - Tyler was yelling.

"Ty, calm down." - Brian said.

"No! Why would I? You just tried to kiss him! In front of me. We are supposed to be engaged and…" 

I got closer to Louis from his back and leaned over his ear.

"What happened?"

"Wait." - He whispered while he kept listening.

"I'm not going to continue with this." - Tyler said.

"But wait…"

"No, Brian. You're not what I want. And clearly you don't want me either."

He took his things and walked away from the tent.

"Louis…" - Brian said.

"What? I thought I made myself clear before." - Louis sharply answered.

I didn't understand what was happening, the other couples were also staring at the whole situation, and I was just standing there, all damp after swimming, by Louis' side trying to figure out what I had missed.

"I just want another opportunity with you." - Brian continued.

"You never really had an opportunity with me."

I placed a hand on Louis' shoulder softly.

"But…"

"Brian, just get over it."

"You're not satisfied with Harry."

"Says who?"

At this point I felt like I was watching a ping pong game because my head was turning from one to the other non stop.

Brian stepped closer to Louis and I tightened my grip on Louis' shoulder.

"I'm better than him, and you know that." - Brian said.

"Let me make this clear for you. I'm perfectly fine with Harry, he's even better than I imagined. I'm pretty sure he is better husband material than you, and we are really good together, right babe?" - Louis turned his head to me for the first time.

He took me by surprise so I just nodded, letting Louis continue.

"Please stop bothering me, you don't have a chance here. You actually had one with Tyler and you didn't take it. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you were expecting with me, but it won't happen."

Brian didn't even look sad or hurt, he just looked like Louis had teared his pride apart.  
He just left, without saying another word, walking back to the resort. 

Louis turned to me with his entire body.

"Thank you for not getting in the middle."

"You were fighting your own battle, baby. But of course I would have interfered if he had crossed the line with you."

"He tried to kiss me and I pushed him. That's why Tyler freaked out. He saw everything. Poor guy."

"You pushed him?"

"Yeah."

"God, how could I miss that?" - I said and Louis laughed.

"Harry." - He got closer to me and cupped my cheeks. - "I meant what I said to him."

"I know." - I smiled and leaned towards him to kiss him gently.

"So guys…" - Nick said. - "Only three couples left."

"Seems like it." - I said.

><><><><><><><><

Louis and I returned to our room minutes later, excusing us to the other couples, but we wanted to enjoy our last day in Mexico on our own.

We decided to order room service and just be together, cuddling in bed, spending time on each other's arms.

"I wish I had my phone so we could take pictures of us." - I said.

"Same. We are in fucking Mexico and not even a picture."

"We have the show episodes though."

"I still can't manage to believe we are being filmed."

I laughed.

"You know that from tomorrow on we'll have to face the real world, right?" - I said.

"Yeah, social media, our families, our works, our houses."

"I know. You think it's going to be hard?"

"We kinda lived inside a bubble here."

"Yeah. Do you think our families are going to accept this?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm sure your family is going to love me. Everyone does." - He said.

"Oh, shut up." - I giggled.

"But Harry, I've been wanting to tell you something, before we have to face all that."

"What?"

"I know this is really weird because we couldn't take things slow, it was all just too quick. But I'm falling in love with you, I really am, fast and intensely. And I don't know what is going to happen out of here, but you need to know that you are amazing and that I really see myself spending the rest of my life with you." - He said and I smiled.

I took his cheek in my hand and I caressed it, looking into his deep ocean eyes, and leaning closer to him. 

"I'm falling for you too, Louly-pad." - I said and cut the distance between our lips, kissing him tenderly.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, and I've been wanting to ask you something too."

"Tell me."

"I know you are my fiance. But since all of this is going this fast we kinda skipped the boyfriend phase you know? and I don't want to skip anything with you. So, can I call you my boyfriend? I feel too odd to call you fiancé."

Louis Laughed.

"Of course, Harold. Let's live our boyfriend phase first."

"Thanks."

"Nothing to be thankful for." - He smiled and kissed me again.

________


	19. LIVE TOGETHER

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN/LIVE TOGETHER

Today we said our goodbyes to Mexico and we got on a plane again, back to Europe. Back to reality.

While we were there, the production explained the next step to us and the other two couples.

Now we were going to live in one apartment per couple, together for two weeks, to understand our partners better and see how we handle real life.

On the plane, I took Louis' hand and whispered nice things for him to relax when we took off and then on the landing as well.  
The flight seemed shorter though, we both slept most of it, with our hands intertwined and Louis head on my shoulder.

After we landed, the production gave us our phones back and they had a driver waiting for us to take us to the new apartment.

Of course the whole car ride we were both using our phones. After two weeks of not having contact with the exterior, it was something we both needed.

"So…" - I said after a long comfortable silence.

"What?" - Louis answered.

"We can take our first picture now?"

"You think that after those hours of flight I'm ready for a picture?"

"C'mon, you look pretty."

"Really? that's your way to convince me?"

I looked at him with a pout on my face.

"Please?"

Louis laughed and pecked my lips.

"You're so cute, Harold." - He said and caressed my cheek.- "You can take the picture, but don't you dare post it."

"Deal." - I smiled.

I placed my phone in front of us and took a selfie.

"Happy?" - He said.

"Very." - I smiled.

"Send it to me."

"I actually don't have your number."

"Oh my god, that's true. Give me that." - Louis said and took my phone from my hand, He typed his number and gave it back to me. - "See? We are really doing everything backwards."

I laughed. He was right though.

"I'll text you."

"Send me nudes." - He said and I laughed loudly.

The driver looked at is through the reviewer mirror with an horrified look on his face.   
It just made me laugh harder.

I hugged Louis close to me and placed my mouth in his ear so the driver wouldn't listen.

"Why sending pictures if you can see it in the flesh." - I whispered.

"That reminds me…" - Louis teased and tilted his head to whisper into my lips. - "it's my turn to top."

"Is it?" - I joked.

"You're going to love it." - He cut the distance and kissed me passionately.

><><><><><><

The rest of the ride to the apartment was quiet, because even if we were tangled over each other in the backseat of the car, we both were actually interacting with our phones instead of each other.

When we arrived there, one producer was waiting for us again. He gave us the key for this temporary apartment and explained where the cameras were set in the walls, with the blindspots to have privacy. He said that they had arranged our meetings with the families and that the camera men were going to go with us next week to each of them.

The driver of the car helped us with our luggages and we went straight upstairs to the 28th apartment of the building.

"So living together and alone, huh?" - Louis asked once we were settled and everyone had left

"Are you tired of me already?" - I teased.

"Nope."

"Good, because me neither."

"This place is nice."

"Is quite tiny." - I said.

"Tiny? How much space do you need?"

"I don't know, I'm used to living in my loft I think."

"Sure."

"I sent the picture to my mom earlier, she said we look good together."

"Oh god, Harold why?"

"Because I want to brag about you." - I said.

Louis nodded but kept silent, I could tell he was overthinking something. He turned awkward and stepped away from me.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me." - I took his hand and pulled him to the brand new couch with me, he resisted a bit, but then he gave up and sat by my side.

"It's nothing."

"Is this about the picture?." - I asked and he giggled.

"No, it's not about the picture." - He said and pecked my lips. - "it's just, all this is turning real now. The wedding is in a month, and I've known you for less than three weeks. I'm going to meet your family in a few days, and I must say that I'm overwhelmed by your bank account and the fact that you are rich and you have a loft." - He said and I laughed at the last part.

"That's what you think when you look at me? That I'm rich? Because you keep repeating that."

"No."

"Then, What do you think when you look at me?"

"I… I think you are good for me. I think that you're pure and angelic. And that I will get to love you completely one day, because I feel we have a strong bond already, and I know I'm falling hard for you."

I thought a little about what he said before answering.

"I know this is turning real now that we are outside, and that we are going really fast, but what happens in your mind is also what's real, and it's happening to me too. I know that that is more important than any other exterior opinion you have. We'll make this work in the real world as well. I know it."

Louis ran his hands on my chest as he leaned over me to peck my lips again.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Honey. Besides, here we have a kitchen of our own, I can bake you something, what do you say?"

He straddled above me and wrapped his arms around my neck, tousling my hair with his fingers.

"Can you make those ones you did on the pods?"

"Sure, Louly-pad." - I smiled.

"Can I fuck you on the new bed after those cakes?"

"Yes." - I giggled.

"And in the table?"

"Sure."

"And on this couch?"

"You can do whatever you want with me, I'll let you do it, gladly."

"You trust me that much?" - He joked.

"At this point, I'll trust you with my life." - I said sincerely. - "I know you won't let me down."

"I would never." - He smiled.

"You know that they're still watching us on tv, right?"

"Yeah, but I stopped worrying about it long ago. Let's live our lives, Harold."

And with that said he kissed me. I sighed into his mouth and he parted my lips when he swiped my bottom lip with his tongue.

We moved in sync, the little sounds we made were filling the room. I must say I left out a few moans, Louis' lips were so good over mine, like they were meant to find each other.

We kept going, making it more heated and desperate, until Louis lowered his movements above me and he slowly pulled back. Sitting back on the couch next to me.

"Cakes first." - He said.

"I hate you." - I breathed out.

"Your groin says otherwise."

I looked down at my pants and he was right, I was already hard.  
He damn knew what he was doing, he was the devil behind those blue ocean eyes.

_________


	20. REINFORCEMENT

CHAPTER NINETEEN/REINFORCEMENT

"Shit!" - I screamed when Louis wrapped his lips around the tip of my cock.

I moaned and cursed even louder when he deepthroated me and started bobbing up and down in my length until his nose reached my abdomen.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him, he had those beautiful eyes looking right back at me, moaning and enjoying himself as he took all of me in his mouth.

He pulled away and lifted his body on top of me.  
With a smile on his face he leaned over me to kiss me softly.

How on earth does he manage to kiss me this tenderly when he just sucked me? How does he keep being this cute and adorable even when we are both hard and horny?

"Wanna keep going?" - He whispered in my neck, taking the opportunity to bite my earlobe and then contrarresting the sensation with a sweet little kiss in the same spot.

I nodded and moaned as I ran my hands on his hair, pushing him even closer to my neck.

He giggled and sucked on my neck skin one more time before grabbing the condom and the lube.

Louis slipped his fingers in the lube and then started circling them around my rim, making me groan for more.

He pushed one finger without warning, letting it inside until I adjusted. I whimpered but eventually I nodded for him to continue and so he did. I wanted more contact, more friction, more Louis.

He pushed another finger inside, thrusting a couple of times. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy Louis' fingers in my hole while he started scissoring and opening me up.

"Lou..."

"Yeah baby?"

"Kiss me."

He smirked and took me by the neck with his free hand. He pulled my head up and joined our lips on a kiss.   
I tangled my fingers in his hair, trying to feel him closer.  
I sloppy add my tongue into the kiss, causing him to moan even more.

"I'm ready."

He left another chaste kiss on my lips and knelt down properly between my legs. He covered his length with the condom and lube, and spread my legs a bit more, aligning his cock with my entrance.

"Ready, love?" - He asked softly and I just nodded.

He pushed himself inside me as he leaned over me to kiss my face, trying to take the pressure and the uncomfortable sensation away.  
He stayed still when he bottomed out, waiting for me to get used to him.

He lifted his hand and took one of my curls in his fingers, twirling it and placing it behind my ear.

"You're so pretty." - He whispered and I moaned in response.

He put a finger under my chin as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Can you…?" - I mumbled.

"Can I what?"

"Move?" - I breathed out.

"Sure, babe."

He pulled out to push inside once more, deep and slow.  
I moaned as I felt my hole stretching around him, breathing heavily until the pain was replaced by complete pleasure.

Louis was thrusting inside me, a little faster this time. I took him by the neck again and pulled him into my mouth, joining our lips on a needy and heated kiss.

Louis continued his thrusts until he hit my prostate, making me yell in pleasure.

"There again." - I moaned.

Louis kept hitting that spot several times, as he grabbed my shaft in his hands, bobbing it up and down, sending thousands of stimuli through my body.

"Cl...close." - I breathed out as Louis kept jerking me off.

I dropped my head back, giving in the overwhelming feeling of having Louis on top of me.  
Louis took the opportunity and leaned over me to suck my neck and throat.

I couldn't take it anymore and I released it on my stomach and Louis' hand.  
I felt Louis thrust into me a couple of times more but my eyes were already shut, trying to recover from my recent orgasm.

He pulled out and threw the condom on the bin. Rushing to get back to me and crawling on top of me, licking my cum away from my stomach.

"Done." - He said and his body collapsed by my side.

I closed my eyes again and curled up against him. Breathing into his neck.

"Not going to say anything?" - He poked my cheek.

"I'm speechless."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Good, always good." - I smiled, remembering that response from our times on the pods.

He must have remembered it too because he laughed beneath me.

><><><><><

"I wanted to prepare my special chicken wrapped in Parma Ham for you, but then I remembered you don't eat meat, and I don't know any vegetarian recipes." - Louis said from the kitchen with a frown on his face.

"It's ok, you can cook for yourself, then I'll prepare something for me. No problem, babe."

"But I want to do something for you, you already made those cakes today."

"Well, I can show you some recipes. What do you think?" - I walked towards him and hugged him from his back, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Oh my god! I didn't tell my mom that you don't eat meat! Wait! Let me call her." - He said and unwrapped himself from my grip.

"We are not going until next week, Lou." - I giggled.

"Shut up."

Louis picked his phone from the table and put it on speaker.

"Mum?"

"Boo? What happened?"

Boo? That 's cute.

"Nothing, I just remembered something you need to know."

"What is it, darling?"

"Harry doesn't eat meat, keep that in mind for next week."

"As if I don't have many things in mind already." - She giggled. - "I'll write it down so I don't forget. Anything else, boo?"

"I don't think so, If I remember something else I'll call you. Ok?"

"Sure, darling."

"Love you." - Louis smiled at his phone.

"Me too." - She replied and the call was over.

"Boo?" - I asked when he returned to me.

"Yeah, she calls me boobear."

"I like her already."

"She is the best."

"She must be if she gave birth to you."

"Me and another six babies." - He pointed out.

"Still don't know how I'm going to learn all their names."

"It's okay, my other boyfriends never really caught their names either."

"I don't want to be like the others. I'm more special."

"Yeah, you kinda are."

"Can't I rehearse their names or something?" - I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Really?" - He said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah. I want to be better than every boyfriend you ever had." - I whispered into his mouth.

"Ok, I can show you pictures of them so you'll learn their names. Yeah?"

"Can't wait." - I smiled sincerely.

After I tought Louis how to prepare some vegetarian food for me, and he achieved it, we both sat down on the dining table to go through his family pictures.

"First thing you need to know is that my parents are divorced, so you'll meet my dad Mark and his new wife Sallie, and my mum Jay with her new husband Dan." - He said while pointing to different people in the pictures of his phone.

"I'll meet all of them at the same time?"

"Yeah, my mum invited my dad and Sallie too."

"Isn't it awkward?"

"Nope, they are friends still. Besides, they share five children, so." - Louis shrugged.

"Thought there were seven of you."

"The last twins are only my mother's, with Dan. I know it's a lot of information, but you'll get used to it."

"Ok, so, your mother and Mark had five kids. And then she had your last two brothers with Dan." - I tried to memorize by pointing at the people again.

"Yes, well, not exactly, Mark adopted me and gave me his last name when I was little, then he and my mom had my four sisters."

"God, this is twisted."- I said and he laughed. - "Can we go from the top again?"

"Sure babe." - He said and pecked my lips. - "I'm the oldest of my siblings, and my mother had me on her own, she then got married to Mark and he gave me his last name. So far so good?" - He asked and I nodded. - "Ok, they had Lottie." - He pointed to a blond girl in a picture. -"Fizzy, and the twins Phoebe and Daisy."

"How do you recognize which is each one?"

"Great question. I don't know. We just do. But for starters, Daisy is more talkative. But don't worry about that, you can always elbow me and I'll tell you, okay?"

"Okay." - I said not very convinced.

"When my mother met Dan they had the last two. Doris and Ernest." - He pointed to two beautiful ginger kids. - "And that's it."

"And I'm going to be in the same room as all of these people?" - I said and he laughed.

"You'll be with me, Harold. You don't need to memorize everything yet."

"I have a week. I'll memorize everything about the Tomlinson's."

"Actually it's half Tomlinson's half Deakin's."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

Louis laughed loudly and intertwined his hands around my neck, pulling me into a soft kiss.

"You're going to do great. I know it."


	21. THE TOMLINSON'S-DEAKIN'S

CHAPTER TWENTY/THE TOMLINSON'S-DEAKIN'S

The next days went by really fast, and every day Louis would talk to me about his family, so I could get to know them better before meeting them.

Today was the day, and I was damn ready.   
I had prepared some baked cookies for the kids and a Lemon Pie for the grown-ups. We also woke up early so we could be in Doncaster by lunchtime.

I was really nervous, we had two cameras pointing at us and recording everything.

When we arrived at the house, Louis stepped out of the car and started walking, I followed him from behind with the cookies in one hand and the cake in the other.  
But I was really hoping he would turn around and gave me one of his reassuring smiles of his. I needed it to calm me for a second.

But he didn't turn around, he walked into the porch and rang the bell.  
A beautiful woman appeared on the other side of the door.

"Boo!" - She hugged her son.

"Hello mum."

"Hello Harry, come closer dear."

"Hello ma'am." - I said politely.

"Jay, honey."

"Lou!" - One of his sisters shouted from upstairs.

All of them appeared in the hall of the house in seconds.

"Well, everybody, this is Harry." - Louis said pointing at me.

"Hi." - I said shyly.

"I don't like him." - One of the twins said.

"He brought you cookies Phee Phee." - Louis said.

"I don't care." - She said and turned around, walking upstairs again.

"Ok, what's wrong with her?" - He asked Jay.

"Don't know, Love."

"Hello Harry, I'm Lottie."

"Oh, yes. I know. I've been studying." - I giggled.

"Really?" - She asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"What's my name then?" - The brunette one asked.

"You're Fizzy, right?"

"Yeah, that's cool, he is already way better than your ex, Louis."

"And I already like you, Fizzy." - I said and she laughed.

"Please don't talk about my ex's on television, thanks." - Louis added.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" - Lottie said.

"No, come in, babe." - Louis said to me.

"Jay, this is something I made for all of you." - I said and gave her the Lemon Pie and the cookies.

"Thanks, Harry." - She smiled. - "I'll put them in the kitchen for later, is that alright?" - She asked and I nodded.

"Where is dad, mum?"- Louis interrupted.

"He is not here yet."

"Hello, Louis." - A man appeared from upstairs with two ginger children in his hips. - "You must be Harry."

"I am, yeah. Pleasure to meet you, Dan."

Louis stepped closer and grabbed Doris in his arms, kissing her forehead. I smiled at his gesture with the little girl, and Louis leaned over me to give me a peck on the cheek. Dan giggled and took Ernest to the living room.

"Want to hold her?"

"Sure." - I said and extended my arms to her.

She looked at me with a frown on her face and shook her head, not wanting me to hold her.

"Darling, he is my boyfriend, he is nice. Want to go with him?" - Louis said and the girl shook her head again.

"It's okay." - I said, a little disappointed.

"Loueeeeeh!" - Lottie shouted from the couch of the living room.

"What?!"

"I want to see your engagement ring from close. Get your ass over here!"

He laughed and walked towards the living room with Doris in his arms. I followed him and sat by his side on the couch while he showed the ring to his sister.

"Harry?" - One of the twins approached me.

"Yes honey?"

"I'm Daisy."

"That's an incredible name." - I smiled at her.

"Do you want to play with me upstairs?"

"Yes, Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Don't play with him!" - The other twin ran towards us.

"Phoebe!" - Louis Yelled. - "Don't be mean."

"Lou!" - She whined and straddled above him.

Louis passed Doris to Lottie and let Phoebe over him.

"What's wrong with you hun?"

"I don't like him."

I was watching the scene between Phoebe and Louis while Daisy was pulling me by my sleeve to go with her.

"Why don't you like him? You don't know him."

"I don't want you to marry him." - She sent me a death look.

"Why?" - Louis said and took my hand. - "I like him. You should give him a chance, don't you think?"

Phoebe hugged Louis and pulled his hand away from mine.

"It's okay, I won't take his hand if you don't want to." - I said, standing up, now with the feeling that anyone in that house was really accepting me.

"Harry, wait." - Louis said, still with phoebe wrapped in his neck.

"I'm going to play with Daisy, right girl?"

"Yes!" - The twin said.

"Can I go too?" - Fizzy said, lifting his head from her phone for the first time.

"Of course." - I Said.

"Sure, you are ok?" - Louis said, worried.

"I'm fine." - I smiled.

Daisy, Felicité and I went upstairs to one of the girl's rooms.   
She took out a board game and the three of us sat on the floor.

Minutes later Lottie showed up, carrying Doris with her, she also sat down with us and joined the game while the little one made a mess with the tiny pieces of the board game.

"So Harry, you are rich?" - Fizzy broke the silence.

"I don't like that word." - I smiled at her. - "But yeah, I've been lucky with my work and my bakeries."

"That 's cool. Can I work for one of your bakeries?"

"I'd love to, but I don't have one here in Doncaster yet. You're looking for a job?"

"Yes, I want to help with the money here."

"Fizz, we told you already, you don't need to work." - Lottie said. - "Sorry Harry." - She smiled at me.

"Well, here you are!" - A man said from the frame door.

"Daddio!" - Daisy yelled and ran to him, stepping all over the board game and spreading all of the pieces on the floor.

The man hugged her and then he knelt to kiss his other daughter's cheeks. Lottie tried to give me Doris, so she could say hello to her dad, but the little girl started crying in my arms. She really didn't like me.

Lottie gave me a sympathetic look and took her again in her arms, calming the girl down.

Then Mark turned to me. I stood up from the floor, stepping closer to him.

"So you are the fiancé." - He extended his hand towards me.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson. It 's a pleasure."

"Harry, right?" - He asked and I nodded.

"Guys, mom says the food is ready." - Louis said from the door. - "Oh, you met my dad." - Louis said skeptically.

"Easy, Louis. I won't judge him just yet." - Mark Giggled and Louis sighed.

"That's nice of you." - Louis answered and rolled his eyes. - "Didn't my sisters drive you crazy baby?"

"Not at all." - I smiled shyly.

"We are nice people, Louis." - Felicité answered.

"Sometimes." - He said and she stuck out her tongue to him in response.

Mark took the girls downstairs and Louis stared at me for a second.

"I know this is probably too much for you. But You're really patient and awesome with me and now you're also with my family, It means a lot to me. You know that, right?"

"I'm not doing it well, to be honest."

"Yes, you are."

Louis walked towards me and cupped my cheek, pulling me into a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face in his neck and nuzzled his skin with my nose.  
Louis sighed again.

"I just want to go back and cuddle with you. All of this is so stressing."

"Yeah, starting with the fact that your sister hates me." - I said.

"Phoebe? She doesn't hate you. She's just jealous."

"Did she say that?"

"No, but I know her."

"Louis, mum is telling…" - Phoebe appeared on the frame door. - "Oh, you are here too." - She said angrily.

"Pheebs, come here." - Louis said.

"We have to eat, mum is asking for you."

"Yeah, I know, but I want you to talk with Harry."

"I don't want to."

"It 's okay, Louis. She doesn't have to like me. Excuse me." - I interrupted and walked away from the room.

"What's wrong with you?" - I heard Louis say to Phoebe and then his steps behind me. - "Harry, love."

I felt his hand grabbing my arm, stopping me.

"Hey." - He said when I turned to face him.

"Hey."

"Are you mad?"

"Nope."

"Harry, please. Tell me."

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed with myself, ok?"

"Wha.. why?"

"I don't think I fit in here."

"Why do you say that? You have been here less than an hour. If this is about Phoebe, I will talk to her."

"It's not. Calm down. Your family doesn't have to be forced to accept me."

"But I want them to accept you."

"It's okay, Louis. Really."

I turned around and walked downstairs.  
I entered the living room, and all of them were already sitting at the table. I took a seat next to Daisy, all the looks on me.

Louis came seconds later with Phoebe and they sat together, in front of me.  
They all proceed to ask me questions during the whole lunch. Louis tried to defend me or take my side on some things because he saw I wasn't feeling really comfortable with them.   
Mark was asking uncomfortable questions, his wife was being a little rude to me, Jay was trying to calm the twins down because they started crying when Louis placed them in my lap, Phoebe was sending me deaths looks while she hugged Louis and Dan was trying to mend everything.  
So yeah, it was a very uncomfortable meal.

I knew they were trying their best, though.   
It's hard to accept a person this fast, and even more knowing we are being recorded for a reality show.

Only Lottie and Fizzy were the ones treating me like a normal person, they tried to make nice conversation topics and lighten the mood. I thanked them mentally.

When everyone started to pick up the dishes after eating, Louis stood up and walked around the table to place himself behind me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned over my ear.

"Do you want to leave?" - He whispered.

"No, i'm fine."

"I know you are not."

"I'm fine. I can handle it."

"I have an idea to make you feel better." - He said and kissed under my ear, before pulling out of the grip.

I watched him walk away from the living room and then turned to me.

"Are you coming?"

"Is this a sexual thing?" - I said and he laughed.

"Nope. C'mon, follow me."

I smiled at him and stood up, following him upstairs.


	22. THE TOMLINSON'S-DEAKIN'S II

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE/THE TOMLINSON'S-DEAKIN'S II

I walked behind Louis until we reached his childhood room. He showed me the place around and sat in front of his old piano there.

"I haven't played this one in years." - He said, placing his hands above the tiles.

"You left it here?"

"Yeah, I bought one better when I moved out."

"Are you going to play something?"

"Only for you, my love."

"How romantic." - I giggled. 

"Very." - He smiled at me. - "Want to sing?" 

"Sure, what song are you going to play?"

"Stand by me by Oasis."

"I love that song."

"Me too." - He smiled and pecked my lips.

He started playing and I sang along with him. He mumbled a few parts of the song with me as well. I truly don't understand why he doesn't want to sing, he has a really lovely voice. I swear I could get lost listening to him. He sounded like a lullaby.

He finished the song and turned to me, kissing my lips deeply.

"I love to hear you sing." - He said.

"I love to hear you play." - I kissed him back.

"Do you feel better now?" - He smiled shyly.

"I do." - I nodded and smiled at him. - "You make me feel better."

"You're both so cute." - A voice came from behind us.

I turned around to see Jay and Lottie on the frame door.

"You sing really good, Harry." - Lottie added.

I know I blushed because Louis poked my cheek.

"I told you." - He whispered in my ear and I shuddered.

"Harry?" - Phoebe came from behind her mother.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I was mean earlier." - She said looking at the floor.

"It's okay, darling."

She walked towards me and gave me a short and awkward hug.

"I'm not going to steal your brother from you." - I added. - "Is that what you thought?"

She slightly nodded.

"I don't want him to move away from Doncaster."

"Oh, Pheebs, I'm not going to go away." - Louis said and lifted her and sat her in his lap.

"I won't let him either. You're all too important." - I added and Louis smiled at me.

"What made you come up to your senses?" - Louis asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Fizz told me that Harry was rich and that he would buy me a car when I turn eighteen." - She said and I nearly choked, Louis saw that and laughed.

"We will discuss it when the time comes." - Jay said, trying to save me from answering her. I mentally thanked her.

"Harry can I ask you something?" - Phoebe said.

"Always."

"Can you promise not to hurt Louis like his other boyfriend did?"

Her question took me by surprise.   
I turned to look at Louis and he seemed frozen by Phoebe's question too.

"I promise." - I said.

Eventually we all returned to the living room and they tasted my lemon pie and cookies. They all seemed to enjoy it because they complimented me.

Louis also used the cookies to convince the little twins to like me. So both of them ended up sitting in my lap as I fed them with my cookies.

"Are you going to come back soon?" - Mark asked.

"I don't think so, I think the next time I'll see you all would be at the wedding." - Louis said.

I must say that his words made me freeze. I've just met his family and we are getting married in two weeks. What?

I started feeling uncomfortable again, they all changed their faces when Louis said that, me included.

We were still getting to know each other. This was all happening really fast.  
Maybe I was not so sure about this wedding after all.

><><><><><><

When we returned to the apartment after the long day at Jay's house, Louis and I went straight to bed.   
We had been silent for a while now, I had plenty in my mind after spending the entire day in Doncaster.  
And even if they accepted me at the end of the evening, I know they are not comfortable with the wedding this soon.

And to be honest, me neither.

Now we were laying in bed, He was resting his head on the pillow and I was resting mine in his chest, while our legs were tangled under the sheets.

"So? What did you think?" - Louis asked.

"I liked them."

"Really? Or are you saying it because you're polite?"

"Really. I had a great time." 

"You didn't think it was chaotic and annoying?" 

"Not at all, your sisters are amazing, and your parents too. Thanks for introducing me to them." - I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're an angel, Harry Styles." 

Louis lifted his hand and caressed my cheekbone.

"Now it's your turn to meet my family, Louly-pad."

"I know. And I also know they are going to love me." - He said and I giggled. 

He leaned over me and pecked my lips. 

When his lips pressed against mine, I felt all of my doubts go away. He had that power over me. He pushed all my thoughts away.

"Lou?"

"What?"

"You really know how to ease my mind."

"I do?" 

"Yes. Today when I was feeling overwhelmed, you did exactly what I needed without even knowing I needed it. And just now you did it too."

He gave me a sweet smile and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms tighter around his torso, and buried my face on his neck.

"I know it's not my business…" - I started. - "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened with your ex's? Why is there so much mystery around them? Why did Phoebe ask me to not hurt you?"

"So many questions, Harold."

"Sorry. It 's okay. Don't answer them."

"I will answer them." - He took a deep sigh. - "Phoebe was scared you would take me away, because that's what my ex did. He didn't like my family so he drove away from Doncaster, taking me with him. He said that they were too demanding and didn't let us be happy. Now I know he was just an asshole. He drove to the next city, we didn't have where to stay and none of us were working, so we didn't have money either. It was a dark time of my life.   
Of course my sisters don't know that I slept in a car for two months, and that I barely had food, so I just told them that he cheated on me, which was also true, and that's why we broke up. They don't know the whole story."

"Shit, Lou. I'm sorry babe." - I lifted my head and nuzzled his skin.

"No need to be sorry. It was two years ago."

"I'm never going to do something like that to you."

He looked at me and he had glossy eyes and a beautiful smile on his face.

"I know."

I returned my face to his neck and placed some kisses on his skin, making traces on his chest with my fingers.

"My boyfriend." - He said while running his fingers in my curls.

"My boyfriend." - I replied as I left a kiss on his throat and felt a smile forming in my face.

Maybe this was what was bothering me. We were still in our 'Boyfriend' phase, not fiancé, not husband. 

Maybe we still needed more time to figure it out.   
Maybe not even Louis was ready.   
Maybe this is why the wedding is spinning around in my head like it's not supposed to happen.   
Maybe we just needed to call it off.

"Harry, babe?" - Louis took me out of my thoughts.

"Mhm?"

"I think I love you."


	23. MY FAMILY

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO/MY FAMILY

"Woah, Harry this is a hell of a Loft."

Was the first thing Louis said when he entered my home.

"You live here by yourself?" - He asked.

"Yes. My mum lives nearby, and Gemma moved a few blocks as well. So they come here often. But I live alone."

"This is amazing, I want to move in already."

I raised my eyebrow. We haven't discussed where we were going to live yet. If here in Holmes Chapel or back in Doncaster, or maybe even buy a new property.

And after yesterday's words from Louis, after he said that he thinks he loves me, I was left speechless. I don't think we were both on the same page. I mean, I really like him, I really appreciate him, and of course I care for him. But love is a strong word, and I don't know if I love him just yet.  
Should I know it already? Should I marry someone if I don't know I love them? 

We spent the last month together, but we were still on boyfriend bases, right? 

I nodded at him, gave him a sweet smile and pecked his lips. Same I did yesterday after his words. Not replying, just a little kiss. Maybe he won't insist if he sees that I'm not there yet. Maybe he won't repeat those words, or the fact that we should get married and live together in a week.  
I was counting on that.

"Louis!" - I called.

"What?"

"I'm not talking to you, I'm calling my cat." - I said.

"Oh, right."

"Louis!" 

A soft 'meow' came from my room and I quickly went to grab him in my arms.

"Hello buddy. How have you been?" - I said while caressing his fur.

"He looks exactly like me." - Louis said and I smiled. - "It's like we were destined to find each other, right Louis?" - He said and caressed the cat in my arms.

"He likes you." - I said when the cat allowed Louis to touch him.

"Told you, everyone likes me."

"Sure."

"When is your family coming?" 

"They must be on their way. Mum is bringing her food, so we are covered."

"Cool, so we just wait?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go look around your amazing place."

"Go ahead." - I smiled softly and sat with Louis the cat on the couch.

><><><><><><><><

My family arrived no more than twenty minutes later. The first thing Gemma did was to hug Louis and go straight to sit at the table with him.

My mum and Robin said hello to Louis and came with me to the kitchen to prepare the food.

"Well… He seems nice." - Robin said.

"He is." - I smiled.

"And how are you, darling?" - My mum asked as I was putting the food my mom brought in the oven.

"I'm fine." - I said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, just nervous." - I smiled.

"Don't be, Harry. If you chose him, he must be a good person." - Robin added. - "And that's all we want for you."

"Thanks."

"When is the food going to be ready?" - Gemma asked from the frame door.

"Couple of minutes, darling." - My mum replied.

"You should all come here, Louis is hilarious." - She said and left.

My mum laughed and followed her to the living room. Then Robin and I did the same.

"So, Louis." - Robin said as he sat in front of Louis at the table and I sat next to my boyfriend.

"Yes, sir." - He said.

"Tell us why you want to be with our boy."

"Robin!" - My mum said.

"I need to know if he is good enough."

"He is just trying to be intimidated." - I said to Louis, and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Okay…" - Louis giggled. - "I want to be with him because…" - Louis looked into my eyes and smiled. - "Because he compliments me." - He sighed.

"Just that?" - Gemma said. - "I was expecting a whole love declaration." 

"Gems!" - I yelled and Louis laughed.

"Don't put so much pressure on Louis." - My mum interrupted. 

"My little brother is getting married to him, I need more information." - Gemma said.

"Don't listen to her." - I said and pecked Louis' cheek.

"Give him a proper kiss at least." - Gemma added.

"Oh my god, remind me why did I invite you?"

"Because I'm your favorite sister."

"You're my only sister." - I rolled my eyes.

"That proves my point."

"Gemma, shut up. Do me a favor." - I said sharply because she was getting on my nerves.

"Babe." - I felt Louis' hand caressing my arm. 

"Mhm?" - I said as I turned to him.

"Breathe." - He giggled and so did my mom. 

"Ok, sure. Ask him things. I'll go check on the food." - I stood up from the table and my mother followed me. - "Don't be too hard on him though."

"I can handle it." - Louis smiled at me.

My mother and I entered the kitchen and I moved quickly to the oven, checking on the food.  
She was watching me from a distance, seeing how stressed and nervous I was.

"Are you mad at Gemma?" - She asked.

"No."

"What is it then?"

"Nothing, mom, I'm fine." - I said as I took the tray out of the oven.

"Okay, give me that, you are going to drop everything." - She said and took the hot tray with a kitchen rag.

I backed off and she took the plates to serve the food. I helped her prepare the salad and took out the glasses and cutlery.

"Thanks." - I said, resting my back on the counter.

"What's wrong baby? You're not sure about Louis now? Is that what is bothering you?"

"Oh no, I'm sure about him. I'm just not sure about the wedding. I feel like it's too rushed."

"Tell me what you are thinking."

"Mum, it's all happening too fast. A wedding after only two months of knowing each other, it's too soon. And that's something I really need to be sure about. I don't know what to do."

"Can't you talk to Louis?"

"He seems really into this. More than I am. I don't want to ruin his illusion."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I do."

"I'll support you in whatever you choose. But I think you need to think this through a little more. Maybe tell Louis what is on your mind. I'm sure he would understand."

"You say?"

My mum nodded.

"You're only 23 years old honey, it's normal to not be sure about these things."

"But this is kind of the point of this experiment."

"Harry, if you found a person who is this good to you, and who clearly cares and loves you, it seems to me that the experiment already worked. Marriage is just a paper, you can do it whenever you want."

"Harry, love. Your sister is hungry." - Louis showed up at the door with a smile on his face.

I ran my hands over my face, trying to clear my mind from the previous conversation.

"Yeah, we will be there in a minute."

"Everything is ok?" - He walked towards me and looked at my mother, then to me again.

"I'll take these plates to the table." - My mom said and grabbed three plates in her hands, leaving the room.

"Harry?" - Louis took my cheek and smiled again. 

I leaned over him and kissed his lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck.

"Just hug me for a second." - I mumbled.

Louis surrounded me with his arms and pressed me against him.  
He left a kiss on the top of my head, and we just stayed there. Tangled in each other's arms. Breathing each other's escence.

"As much as I would like to keep hugging you for eternity, your family is in the other room, probably waiting for us." - He whispered, trying to not break the mood.

"Right." - I said and separated myself from him.

I turned and grabbed the plates left and Louis grabbed the glasses and cutlery, following me to the living room.


	24. DOUBTS

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE/DOUBTS

The rest of the day with my family went well. They all ended up loving Louis. Because who wouldn't? The guy is literally the most caring and funny man in the world, and he wasn't scared of showing his personality or his affection towards me.  
And my mother loved that.

She loved that Louis was proud of us even if we met on some stupid love experiment. She loved that he was secure, loving and not scared of making a fool of himself.  
And I kinda loved that too.

They talked all evening, and I started feeling uncomfortable again. They were getting along so well that I felt bad and guilty for my thoughts about cancelling the wedding. I felt bad, because maybe this was going to be over before it even started.

When my family left, the camera men started undoing their things and packing everything back to the car.  
Louis and I stayed a little longer in my loft, just chilling on the sofa, sharing kisses and playing with my cat.

"I think your family loved me."

"Maybe." - I smiled at him.

"You've been odd today. Very quiet and... I don't know, uncomfortable?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Nothing to worry about." - I faked a reassuring smile.

"Haz?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened earlier that you were so nervous around me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this. But yesterday I told you that I think I love you. And now I'm pretty sure that I do. But yesterday you didn't say anything. And this is not about me forcing you to say it back. But it has been wandering in my mind since last night. Just, you know... the thought that maybe you are doubting about our relationship."

"No, Lou. I'm not doubting about us."

"But you want to call off the wedding."

"What? How did you...?"

"How did I know?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been living together every day for more than a month. I pretty much know you already."

"Fuck."

"So, you're having doubts."

"Yes, but not about you. Shit. Louis, I really want to be with you, but I need to marry someone I love, and I don't know if I love you yet. I'm really enjoying being your boyfriend, we can even stay engaged, but I'm not sure about marriage just yet. It's too much too soon, you know? I feel like we should enjoy ourselves a little more before marrying each other. That's what I have been worrying about these days. I'm sorry. I should have said it before."

"Harry?"

"Mhm?"

"Breathe." - He smiled.

"Shit. I can't. Louis please don't get mad at me. I want to be your boyfriend, your fiancé, I want this with you."

"It's okay, I get it. I just thought we were on the same page."

"Hear me out." - I said and cupped his cheeks.- "I love your voice, your hands, your personality, your laugh, your eyes, the way you play the piano, the way you touch me, the way you make me feel, everything. You're what I want, because I feel relieved every time you are around, every time you kiss me, every time you ease my mind like you own me. But I'm not on the marriage stage just yet."

Louis took my hands off his cheeks and took some distance from me.

"So, you basically love everything about me, but you don't love me."

"No, I mean. No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that I need to be completely sure that I love you before marrying you."

"Okay. Let's cancel the wedding."

"No, wait. Louis, don't be impulsive. We can talk it through. Maybe..."

"Harry. I think you made yourself very clear. You are not going to love me in a week, and I don't want to be expectant until the night before the wedding, or for you to feel pressured and then regret this."

Louis smiled sadly and stood up from the couch, walking towards the door. I froze for a second.

"Lou, please. Wait!"

But it was useless, he was already gone.

><><><><><><><><><><

I returned to the apartment we both had to share and Louis was already in bed.  
I took my clothes out and laid down on bed beside him. I stared at his back for a while, wondering if I should wake him up.   
He was facing the wall and I felt like there was a cliff between us. It was a torture not to see his features from close.

I took out my phone and scrolled down on instagram to kill time and clear my head. I sighed. I needed to make my mind about Louis. I needed to put things right. The wedding wasn't cancelled yet. I still had time. Right?

I laughed to myself thinking that probably the production is having quite a show watching us through the cameras, I'm pretty sure they are going to get more rating on the show out of this, and I know they are recording everything.


	25. TRYING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people. First of all! sorry this is a bit short :(
> 
> Thanks for always waiting and being so supportive with me :)
> 
> I really love you all, you make me really happy with your messages. So thanks!   
> I haven't been well lately, and you always make me feel better.
> 
> Thanks again.
> 
> As for this, I'm planning on writing two more chapters.   
> So...
> 
> Mag 🦋

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR/TRYING

Next morning I woke up alone.  
I got up and searched for Louis, but he wasn't in the apartment. He had left.

I felt like an idiot, this was all my fault. I should have told him sooner, I should have explained myself better. I should have assured him he was the one that I want and that he makes me happy. Because now I know he left with the feeling that he wasn't good enough for marriage. That I didn't feel the same way for him as he did for me, that we weren't on the same page, that we weren't meant to be. And neither of that was true.

I screwed it up. I know.

Yet I decided not to send him a message or call him, I thought he might need his time. And I needed my time too. I needed to think, and I also needed an exterior opinion.  
So instead of talking to Louis just yet, I decided to call Gemma.  
She could give me some clarity.

"What does my little brother want?"

"Your advice."

"Oh, shit. This is serious then."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I told Louis I wasn't ready to get married."

"What? Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I felt like things were going too fast. But now I think I'm regretting it."

"And what did he say?"

"I actually Couldn't speak to him properly, he left the apartment. And I don't know what to do now."

"He left? Was he mad or something?"

"Last night he kinda was."

"Did you try calling him?"

"Not yet. I need to figure out what to say to him first."

"So you call me to help you figure that out?"

"Yes?"

"Harry, what is it that you want to really do? How do you feel about Louis?"

"I… I don't know. I care about him, I like him, want to be with him and I kinda miss him now that he is gone."

"You miss him." - She laughed. - "So, Harry let me say that you are way past just liking him. You are head over heels for this guy. And I'm not anyone to tell you how you feel, but I'm pretty sure you love him. Maybe you just don't want to say it yet."

"How can you tell?"

"I saw you with him. And now you're pretty much giving me the reason."

"Really?"

"Do I need to write it down for you to understand?"

"Gemma!" - I yelled and she giggled.

"Just go talk to your fiancé and get married with him. He is a keeper."

"That's your advice?"

"No. That's what you needed to hear."

And like most of the time, Gemma was right. I needed to hear that, I needed her to tell me what should I do, even if deep down I already knew it.

I'm stupid for not noticing that Louis is the man I love, that he is the one that I want for life.  
I didn't realize how much I needed him until he was gone.

"Are you still there?" - She asked from the other side of the line.

"Gems, yes. I'm here."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to get married." - I smiled to myself.

"Good."

"Bye, Gems. Thanks."

"My pleasure."

I hung up the phone and tried calling Louis' number, this time I knew what to say.  
But he didn't answer.

I tried again. Still nothing.  
I tried again. Same result.

So all that was left was to wait until he came back.

><><><><><><><><

I was nearly falling asleep in the bed again when a noise alerted me.  
I heard steps coming from the living room and the sound of the main door closing.  
I felt a smile forming in my lips, I felt adrenaline, I felt all of the things I wanted to say boiling inside of me.

I stood up from the bed and rushed towards where the sound came from.

There was Louis, standing in the middle of the room, looking straight at me with an indescriptible look on his face.  
He was serious but decided.   
He wasn't smiling and he didn't seem happy at all.   
He didn't even look like himself.

His expression made me keep silent. It made me forget every word I've been planning for the past hours.

He took a few steps and faced me. He lifted one hand and grabbed my arm.

"Ok, we need to talk." - Was the first thing he said.


	26. READY

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE/READY

"Ok, we need to talk."

"Agree." - I said.

"I've been thinking. And maybe you are right. Maybe we should take some time to ourselves before getting married for real. We can quit the experiment and still be together. I want to be with you, Harry. That's not negotiable. And this gold ring isn't negotiable either. I'm keeping it. We are still engaged. Not backing down from that. You hear me?  
But we can postpone the wedding until next year. And since this wedding was paid off by the production, it's on you paying the next one because you're the rich man and the one who wanted to cancel it in the first place. That is my offer. What do you say?"

"Louis?"

"Yes?"

"Breathe." - I said and he left out a deep sigh and a giggle.

"Done. Need your answer. Now."

"I love you."

"What?" - He frowned.

"I love you, Lou."

"You love me?"

"So much."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"So what does it mean?"

"I don't want to cancel the wedding, let's do this experiment to the end."

"Fuck, Harold." - He said and threw himself in my arms.

I hugged him close and his hands landed in the lower part of my back.  
I took his neck with one hand and pulled him up to my lips, melting into a kiss.

I took a bit of a distance just to look at his features, he still had his eyes closed after the kiss, but he was smiling.

"Louly-pad?"

"Mhm?"

I leaned and kissed his lips again softly.

"Sorry for not saying it sooner, but now I'm going to repeat it every time I have the chance. I love you."

"I love you too." - He smiled. - "What made you change your mind?"

"Just thinking I guess, trying to figure out how I felt about you. And missing you, I really missed you this morning."

"Awe, really? You missed me, that's sweet. You do have feelings after all." - He teased me.

"I have feelings only for you."

"Great line. I'm going to steal it from you."

"Okay." - I said and pecked his nose.

"Just in the nose, really? I think I deserve better."

I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Now?"

"Try again."

I kissed his cheek.

"That one was enough?"

Louis shook his head and giggled.

"Try again."

I cupped his jaw and pressed my lips against his in a long, sweet peck.

"C'mon. You can do better, Harold. Don't be shy."

I laughed and he abruptly wrapped his arms around my neck, joining now in a deep, proper kiss.

><><><><><><><><><

The last few days went by really fast, Louis and I were enjoying our time together as much as we could before the wedding.

We did our guest list for the reception and handed it to the production, they were taking care of everything. And we had plenty of free time to relax.

In our free days I took Louis to one of my bakeries so he would know where I work. I stole a few cakes from the counter for us to share and spend the rest of the day sitting at one of the tables.  
The following day, Louis took me to know his flat in Doncaster and there I met Clifford.

It was nice to see Louis in his environment. He was happier.  
He showed me his beautiful Grand piano and I teased him so he would play something for me.  
I must say, I want him to play for me till the end of time.

Of course we spent the rest of the day there, we even spent the night at his place.

Last night neither of us could sleep, we were too excited about the wedding.   
We cuddled and talked until sunrise, not taking our eyes of each other, just like a romantic movie.

This morning we shared a long kiss before going separate ways.  
Right now the production had put us in two different cars, heading to the place where the wedding was setted.

I was trembling, I was nervous, I was insecure.

But above all that, I knew I was going to see Louis later, and by the end of the day he would be my husband.

When the car stopped at the entrance of the amazing hotel, I was breathless. It was really elegant and luxurious. A proper five star hotel.

I can't think how Louis would be when he sees this, he isn't exactly a fan of luxury.

I stepped out of the car, thanking the driver on my way out.  
One of the producers was waiting outside the hotel for me.   
He guided me through some hallways to my suite, an amazing suite to be honest, and there I found my best man and my sister already waiting for me.

"Well, hello. It's been almost two months since I last saw you Harold." - Niall said.

I went towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you too." - I rolled my eyes.

"So…" - He said, pulling back from my grip.- "You're getting married and I don't even know the guy."

"Yes." - I said.

"I saw you two on tv, you're sweet together. But he doesn't have my approval yet, Harry."

"Louis is amazing, you're going to love him." - Gemma said. - "I already do." - She said and slightly punched my arm.

"Can I go and meet him?" - Niall said.- "Maybe threatening him a little, you know so he won't divorce you or something."

"No, please don't do that." - I laughed.

"Why not? Let me have some fun."

"Because not. I don't want him to stress before the wedding."

"Whatever. Let's get you ready, shall we?"

"Sure."

"This is going to be so fun!" - Gemma shouted.

I rolled my eyes at her and I felt my phone vibrating in my trousers. I pulled it out and unlocked the screen. I smiled widely at the message.

From Louis: 'I miss you already.'


	27. FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, I wanted to make this one a little longer to make it up to you for those last shitty chapters I made when I was sick.
> 
> This chapter is all full of fluff, so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading this far, for supporting me and giving me loven and strenght these past days.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> Mag 🦋

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX/FINAL

I was finishing getting ready for the ceremony.   
I was already with my tux on and arranging my hair in front of the mirror, receiving sarcastic comments from Niall, when Gemma ran outside because one of the producers called her.  
Something had happened.

"Let me see Harry!" - I heard someone shouting from outside the room.

"Louis, stop!" - I heard a male voice said.

I rushed and opened the door of the suite just to see Gemma and two producers on the other side, struggling with Louis and trying to stop him from getting inside my room.

"You can't see him before the wedding, Louis." - Gemma explained to Louis.

"Please stop. I'm here." - I said and then locked my eyes with Louis'. - "What's wrong Lou?"

Gemma let him go and he ran towards me, throwing himself in my arms.

"Lou, are you crying?"

Louis just hugged me and nodded.

"What is it?"

I could feel my heart breaking at the sight of Louis crying. He looked so tiny and fragile.

"Haz..."

"Ok. Calm down first." - I said in a calmly tone.

I hugged him closer and walked with him inside my suite, leaving Gemma and the producers outside.

"So this is the famous Louis!" - Niall said when he saw us.

"Niall, not the time."

"Oh. Do you want me to...?" - He said pointing to the door.

"Yes please." - I smiled at him and he left, closing the door on his way out.

I sat down on the couch of the room, pulling Louis with me, he was still sobbing. He sat by my side and took my hands, as if he was pleading something to me.

"Harry, baby. Listen to me. I don't want this. I mean, I don't want people intruding on our wedding, I don't want these cameras everywhere, I don't want people bossing me around, telling me what to say or what to do, and giving interviews and stuff. I thought this was going to be different, you know? Just to find someone and learn to love that person, but they are making money out of us, and I don't want our wedding to be just that. I don't want the people we love to be forced to be on television. Please can we run away? Just us. We can get married later, we can make it more intimate. Please. I don't want to get married under these conditions. I want to enjoy this day. Harry please." - Louis started sobbing again.

"Hey, don't cry."

Louis took a deep breath and eased his crying a little.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually cry. It's just that all of this is just too much. I feel like they are controlling us. Like they are using us." - He was a little more calm.

"Ok, I know. I get it, I feel it too. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Are you still up for cancelling this?" - He asked with a little smile.

"I'll do whatever you want to."

"I still want to marry you. Don't think otherwise."

"I know." - I nodded and he leaned over me to kiss me.

When we broke up the kiss, I felt that his breathing was still uneven.

"Breathe, Lou." - I said and he giggled.

"The tables have turned."

"What?"

"You too have the power to ease my mind, Harry."

I looked at him and he smiled widely at me.

"Are we really going to run away from our own wedding?" - I laughed.

"It's exciting." - He smirked. - "Are you up for it, Harold?"

"I'm up for it."

He leaned over me to peck my lips.

"Thanks."

"I have just one condition." - I said and he frowned. - "Can we climb down out of the window and drive away?"

Louis laughed loudly.

"You've seen a lot of 'How I met your mother', darling."

"Yes, indeed I had Louly-pad."

I cupped his jaw and pulled him towards me, kissing his lips softly.

"What a waste of that suit. You look like a model."

"It's a Gucci suit."

"How am I not surprised." - He laughed.

"And you're not even dressed yet." - I noticed. He was still wearing the jeans and t-shirt he had on this morning.

"Yeah, I was kinda busy freaking out." - He said and I laughed.

"Sure. So how are we going to do this?"

"Leave a note and go?"

"Really? People are watching right now through those cameras." - I pointed at the corners of the room.

"Fuck. I keep forgetting that they record EVERYTHING."

"I know baby." - I giggled.

"I guess we will have to face them."

"Well, I'll go and talk to everyone out there." - I sighed.

"I'll go with you."

Louis took my hand in his and we walked out of the room, finding Gemma, Niall and the producers standing outside.

"What happened?" - Niall asked.

"We're not going through this wedding." - I said.

"What? Why? Did you fight?" - Gemma said. - "Tell me what Harry did to you, Louis. I'll punch him."

"He did nothing." - Louis Laughed.

"I'm hurt that you thought that." - I said.

"You can never know." - She shrugged.

"Well, the point is that we don't want to get married today. I'm sorry." - I said to the producers.

"And what are you going to do?" - One of them asked.

"Go home." - I said.

"But all of your guests are waiting."

"Well, we will tell them to enjoy the free food and then they can leave." - Louis answered.

I laughed and we started walking away from them, heading to where the rest of the people were.  
We both stood up at the little platform in front of the chairs, taken by the hands and facing the guests. Louis took one microphone from the band behind us.

"Good evening everyone, for Harry's relatives and friends who don't know me yet, I'm Louis. We are here because we wanted to announce that there won't be any wedding today. Not because we don't want to marry but because we don't want this environment for our wedding. Even if the ceremony it's cancelled, All of you are still allowed to stay for the night at this amazing hotel as you were promised, and you can also enjoy the free food of the reception and all, just not with us."

"Thank you all for being here in the first place. We are very sorry for making you all come here for nothing. Hope you can all understand." - I added.

"What? Louis!" - Jay ran to where we were.

"Mom, calm down."

"But, what? What happened? I don't understand."

"I'll explain everything later, just please don't make a scandal." - Louis said and started pulling me to the exit.

"Are you leaving?" - She asked.

"Yes." - He answered.

"Where?"

"Home." - I answered with a smile.

Louis smiled at me and pulled me by my wrist through the people who were trying to talk to us and stop us from making a mistake.

Eventually, Louis and I exited the hotel nearly running. When we succeeded in making it to the entrance of the hotel, we couldn't contain it anymore and we burst into laughter.

"I can't believe we just did that." - He breathed out.

"Me neither."

"Damn, we are bold." - He said and we both laughed.

I took my phone out of my trousers and called an Uber to drive us away, before people reached us.  
In a matter of minutes the car was at the main entrance and we quickly got on the backseat.  
The driver started his way since he already had the address on the app.

"So, when you said 'home' what exactly did you mean?" - Louis asked.

I looked fondly at him and pecked his lips tenderly.

"I know you don't want to leave your family, and I'll never ask you to. So, I'm moving to Doncaster with you babe."

"Wait. Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"But, you have your life in Holmes Chapel."

"Nope." - I shook my head.- "Right now you are my life." - I smiled.

"You're an idiot." - Louis laughed.

"I'm serious though."

"I know you are. That's why I love you. You're so cheesy." - He leaned over me and kissed me. - "Where are we going now though? Back to the apartment?"

"Nope. To Doncaster."

"But..." - He frowned. - "I don't have my keys, or my suitcase, or anything."

"I got it covered."

"What? How?"

"I was going to tell you that I wanted to move in with you after the wedding, but since we skipped that part..." - I said and he laughed. - "I've sent our stuff to your place."

"Oh my god, you're unbelievable." - He giggled. - "Hey, but we are like three hours from there."

"And?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to process this."

"I have an idea to help you process faster."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and straddled above Louis, resting my knees on his sides and leaning over to kiss on his neck.

"Harry..."

I didn't reply, I just kept kissing and now sucking on his beautiful, tanned, tattoo-covered skin.

"Aren't you uncomfortable with that suit?" - He asked while running his hands on my back, below my blazer.

"Do you want it off?" - I lifted my head and smirked.

"Not yet." - He laughed. - "The driver isn't going to like it."

"Fair enough." - I said, returning to bury my face in his neck.

"Harry. We still have three more hours. Please keep this low." - He whispered in my hair.

"I'm planning on kissing you until we arrive, Louly-pad."

><><><><><><><><><

When Louis and I arrived at his flat in Doncaster, our luggages were already there. Yes, those same suitcases that we've been carrying around since the experiment started.

We were just too tired to unpacking, so I just borrowed some sweat pants from Louis' closet, taking the suit out, and heading to the kitchen.  
I looked on the cabinets for something to cook, I prepared some noodles to eat for dinner and we sat down at his table. Or should I call it my table now?

"I have a request." - I broke the silence.

"What?"

"I want you to play a song."

"Now?" - He asked and I nodded.- "It's almost midnight, Harold."

"Please?" - I pouted.

"Well, okay. Only if I know it by heart, I don't want to look for music sheets. What song do you want?"

"Still the one by Shania Twain."

"I don't know if I remember that one."

I took my phone out and searched for it's chords.

"Here." - I handed my phone to him.

"Harry, really?"

"Please?" - I pouted again.

"I can't say no to you, can I?"

"Since you pretty much made me run away from our wedding today, you owe me." - I said and he laughed.

"Fair enough."

He left his meal half way done on the counter and walked towards the piano, sitting in front of the tiles. He placed my phone with the chords on the lectern and turned to me.

"Are you going to join me?"

I smiled and sat next to him.

"Ok, so this goes like this." - He accommodated himself and started playing the first chords.

I put my arm around his lower back and leaned closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder as I started singing the lyrics.

"Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong

You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong

You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby."

Louis finished playing the outro chords and turned to me.  
He probably understood that I was singing that one specially to him, even though I didn't say anything about it.

"It's a beautiful song." - He said.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

><><><><><><><><><

That night we went to sleep with our bodies tangled one in another. We were both really tired, but yet neither of us wanted to sleep.

"So, are you good with me moving in here? To make this our home?" - I asked.

"Of course." - He smiled. - "Anywhere would be my home as long as you are there. You are my home."

"Who's the cheesy now?" - I teased him.

He kissed the top of my head, while caressing my arm.

"Let's go to sleep."

"Lou?" - I looked up at him.

"Mhm?"

"We are not being filmed anymore."

"Thank God." - He said and I giggled. - "I'm not going to miss that."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Fuck off Love is blind!" - He yelled at the ceiling and I laughed.

"We still have a new wedding to plan."

"We'll get to that."

I giggled and buried my face on his chest, breathing his arome and sinking in it, knowing that I was going to fall asleep soon, in Louis' arms.   
And that was a feeling that I would like to keep forever.

My eyes were closing and I was slowly falling asleep, thinking about all the things we did today, and knowing that everything is going to work out for us just fine.   
Because I learnt that the only thing I needed was to have him, and after all, marriage is just a paper. It could wait.

I felt a hand run through my hair and three whispered words in my ear.  
Three words I couldn't reply because I was already asleep and dreaming, dreaming of how many times I would say those words to my soon to be husband in the morning.

I love you too, Louis. But we all know that by now.

The end.


End file.
